interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Svedese-Interlingua r
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- rabalder :agitation, disturbantia, commotion, tumulto rabarber :bot rheubarbaro; :flik~ rheubarbaro palmate rabarberkompott :kul compota de rheubarbaro rabarberpaj :kul pastisso de rheubarbaro rabarberrot :farm radice de rheubarbaro palmate rabarbersaft :kul sirop a rheubarbaro rabarberstjälk :pedunculo de rheubarbaro rabatt :1 (blombädd) lecto de flores, parterre fr -tä:r 2 (avdrag på priset) reduction, disconto rabattbiljett :billet a tarifa reducite rabattera :reducer, discontar rabattering :reduction rabattkort :carta de reduction rabattkupong :timbro de disconto/reduction rabbel :recitation machinal/mechanic/monotone rabbi :rel rabbi rabbin :rel rabbin rabbinism :rel rabbinismo; :företrädare för ~ rabbinista rabbinist :rabbinista rabbinseminarium :seminario rabbinic rabbinsk :rel rabbinic rabbinämbete :rabbinato rabbla :recitar monotonemente/mechanicamente/machinalmente rabiat :rabide, inragiate -d3-, inrabiate, furiose rabies :med rabie; :få ~ rabiar rabiesgalen|rabiessmittad :(el. rabiessmittad) med rabic, rabiose rabulism :pol agitation radical rabulist :pol agitator radical, revolutionario rabulistisk :pol revolutionari, subversive racer :sport (bil) auto(mobile) de cursa, torpedo, torpedine; :(båt) batello de cursa, lancha -sh- rapide racerbana :sport circuito, pista (de autodromo), campo de cursa racerbil :auto(mobile) de cursa, torpedo, torpedine racerbåt :batello de cursa, lancha -sh- rapide racercykel :bicycletta de cursa racerförare :automobilista de cursas racerlopp :sport cursa; :delta i ett ~ prender parte in un cursa, currer racertävling :sport cursa; :delta i en ~ prender parte in un cursa, currer racing :sport cursas racka :I s can bastarde II v ~ ner på criticar durmente, detraher, denigrar, depreciar rackare :(skälm) picaro sp; :(skojare) canalia; :(skurk) scelerato, villano; :hist (biträde åt bödel) assistente del carnifice; :ge sig i lag med ~ incanaliar se rackarknep :artificio/stratagema/truc(o) canaliesc rackarpojke :juvene picaro sp rackartyg :buffoneria, joco canaliesc, maleficio, malitia rackarunge :juvene picaro sp rackelhane :zool cruciamento de un gallo silvestre e un urogallina racket :sport rachetta racketsträng :chorda de rachetta rad :I (linje) linea; :(räcka) fila, infilada, serie, rango, catena, cavalcada, cauda; :teat galeria; :stå på ~ star in/facer fila, facer cauda, esser alineate; :ställa på ~ poner/mitter in fila, rangiar -d3-, alinear II fys rad rada :~ upp poner/mitter in fila, rangiar -d3-, alinear radannons :annuncio de un linea radar :radar radaranläggning :installation/equipamento de radar radarantenn :antenna de radar radarastronomi :astron radarastronomia radarbild :imagine de radar radardetektor :detector de radar radareko :echo de radar radarfyr :pharo radar radarkontroll :controlo de/per radar radarpar :sport duo personas qui ha un joco combinate quasi supernatural, un duo perfecte, "duo telepathic" radarskärm :schermo de radar radarstation :station de radar radarstyrd :dirigite per radar radarsystem :systema de radar radartekniker :radarista radartorn :turre de radar radarutrustning :installation/equipamento de radar radarövervakning :observation per radar radavstånd :typ spatio inter le lineas, interlinea radband :rosario radbandskula :perla de rosario radda :longe fila; :(stor mängd) grande quantitate; :(ramsa) haranga, tirada radera :(utplåna) rader, grattar; :konst gravar (al aqua forte), burinar radergummi :gumma pro rader raderkniv :cultello pro rader radernål :konst burin radfall :typ arrangiamento -d3- del lineas radhus :casa serial radhuslänga :bloco de casas serial radiak :radioactivitate radiaknedfall :cadita/pluvia/fall-out eng få:laut radioactive radiakskydd :protection contra cadita/pluvia/fall-out eng få:laut radioactive radiakstrålning :radiation radioactive radial :radial radialdäck :pneu(matico) radial radian :mat radiano radiator :radiator, thermosiphon radie :radio, semidiametro radiell :radial radiera :1 (utstråla) radiar 2 radio (utsända i radio) radiodiffunder radiering :1 (utstrålning) radiation 2 radio emission radiophonic/de radio, radioemission, radiodiffusion radikal :I adj radical, drastic, extreme II s pol, mat, kem radical radikalförändra :cambiar/transformar radicalmente, revolutionar radikalisera :radicalisar radikalisering :radicalisation radikalism :pol radicalismo radikalitet :radicalismo radikalmedel :med medicina/medicamento radical radikalparti :pol partito radical radio :I (medium) radio; :leda via ~ radioguidar, radiocommandar; sända via ~ diffunder per le radio II (radioapparat) (apparato/receptor de) radio; :bärbar ~ radio portative, transistor; :stänga av ~n clauder/disconnecter le radio; :sätta på ~n aperir/connecter le radio radioaktiv :radioactive; :~ datering datation per le methodo de carbon-14; :~a nuklider radionucleides, radionuclides; :~t avfall residuos atomic/nuclear; :~t kol fys radiocarbon; :~t nedfall cadita/fall-out eng få:laut radioactive radioaktivitet :radioactivitate radioamatör :radioamator radioanläggning :installation de radio radioantenn :antenna de radio radioapparat :(apparato/receptor de) radio radioastronom :radioastronomo radioastronomi :radioastronomia radioastronomisk :radioastronomic radiobil :(polisbil med radioförbindelse) auto(mobile) de patrulia; :(på tivoli) auto(mobile) de choc sh- radiobiologi :radiobiologia radiobiologisk :radiobiologic radiobolag :association de radiodiffusion e television radiochef :director/chef sh- de radio radiodebatt :debatto radiophonic/de radio radioefterlysning :signalisation per radio del disparition de un persona radiofrekvens :radiofrequentia radiofyr :radiophoro radiofysik :radiophysica radiofysisk :radiophysic radioföljetong :feuilleton fr fœjtå) radiophonic/de radio radioförbindelse :connexion/communication/contacto radiophonic/per radio, radiocommunication radioföredrag :conferentia/discurso radiophonic/radiodiffundite/de radio radioföretag :societate/compania de radiodiffusion radiografi :radiographia, examine radiographic radiografisk :radiographic radiogram :(röntgenbild) radiogramma, radiographia radiogrammofon :radiogrammophono radiohandel :commercio de radios radiohandlare :commerciante de radios, venditor de apparatos de radio radiohytt :cabina/camera de radio radiohögtalare :altoparlante/altoparlator de radio radiointervju :intervista/interview eng intövju: radiodiffundite/radiophonic/de radio radioisotop :fys radio-isotopo radiojornalist :jornalista del radio radiokanal :canal de radio radiokemi :radiochimia radiokol :fys radiocarbon radiokolmetoden :le methodo de carbon-14 radiokommentar :commentario radiophonic/de radio radiokommentator :commentator radiophonic/de radio radiokommunikation :communication radiophonic/per radio, radiocommunication radiokompass :flyg radiocompasso radiokonsert :concerto radiophonic/de radio radiokontakt :contacto radiophonic/per radio radiokontroll :telecommando, teleguidage -ad3e radiokurs :curso de radio radiokälla :astron fonte radio radiokör :choro del radio radiolarie :zool radiolaria radiolarieslam :fango/limo de radiolaria radiolicens :licentia de radio radiolog :radiologista, radiologo radiologi :radiologia radiologisk :radiologic radiolyssnare :ascoltator/auditor de radio, radioascoltator, radioauditor radioman :speaker eng spi:kö radiomast :mast/pylon/antenna de (emissor de) radio radiomeddelande :radiomessage -ad3e radiometeorologi :radiometeorologia radiometer :fys radiometro radiometri :fys radiometria radiomottagare :apparato/receptor de radio, radioreceptor radiomottagning :reception radiophonic, radioreception radionavigering :radionavigation radionuklid :radionucleide, radionuclide radionyheter :novas de radio, bulletin de informationes Radionämnden :le Commission del Radio radiopejlare :tekn radiogoniometro radiopejling :tekn radiogoniometria; :som avser ~ radiogoniometric radiopjäs :teat pecia de theatro/pièce fr pjä:s radiophonic, radiocomedia, radiotheatro radioproducent :productor de radio radioprogram :programma radiophonic/de radio, radioprogramma radioreportage :reportage -ad3e radiodiffundite/radiophonic, radioreportage -ad3e radioreporter :reporter eng ripå:tö de radio radiorör :el tubo de radio radioröst :voce de radio; :bra ~ voce radiogenic radiosamtal :conversation per radio radiosignal :signal de radio radiosignalering :signalisation radiophonic radioskopi :radioscopia radioskopisk :radioscopic radiosond :meteor radiosonda; :mätning med ~ radiosondage -ad3e radiostation :station emissor/de emission/de radiodiffusion, radiodiffusor, emissor radiostudio :studio de radio radiostyrning :telecommando, teleguidage -ad3e radiostörning :perturbation radiophonic; :(av annan sändare) interferentia radiosändare :emissor, station emissor/de emission/de radiodiffusion, radiodiffusor, radiotransmissor radiosändning :emission radiophonic/de radio, radioemission, radiodiffusion radiot :persona con un interesse marcate pro radio, radiota radiotal :discurso radiophonic/radiodiffundite/de radio radioteater :radiotheatro radioteknik :radiotechnica radiotekniker :radiotechnico radiotelefon :radiotelephono radiotelefoni :radiotelephonia radiotelegrafi :radiotelegraphia radiotelegrafist :radio-operator, radiotelegraphista radiotelegram :radio(tele)gramma radioteleskop :radiotelescopio radioterapi :med radiotherapia, radiumtherapia, gammatherapia radiotoxicitet :med radiotoxicitate radioutrustning :equipamento radiophonic/de radio radioutsändning :emission radiophonic/de radio, radioemission, radiodiffusion radiovåg :fys unda radioelectric, radio-unda radiovåglängd :longitude de unda radium :kem radium radiumbehandling :med radiumtherapia, radiotherapia, gammatherapia radiumhaltig :que contine radium, radifere radiumsalt :kem sal de radium radiumstrålning :(ir)radiation de radium radiumterapi :med radiumtherapia, radiotherapia, gammatherapia radiär :radial radja :se raja radlängd :typ longitude de linea radon :kem gas de radon radondotter :radondöttrar fys progenie del radon radongas :kem radon radonstrålning :fys radiation de radon radrensningsmaskin :lantbr sarculo a tractor radräknare :typ contator de lineas radrät :directe radskepp :typ galera radskrivare :data impressor/imprimitor de linea, line printer eng printö radsåningsmaskin :seminatorio radula :zool radula Rafael :Raphael; :~s stilriktning konst raphaelismo raffel :I narration/evenimento dramatic II spel joco de hasardo con datos raffig :elegante, raffinate raffinad :substantia raffinate raffinaderi :raffineria raffinadkoppar :cupro raffinate raffinadsocker :sucro raffinate raffinemang :raffinamento raffinera :raffinar; :fig sophisticar raffinerad :raffinate; :fig sophisticate raffinering :raffinamento raffineringsverk :raffinator raffinör :raffinator rafflande :dramatic raffräschör :vaporisator rafiabast :bot raphia rafiapalm :bot raphia rafsa :(riva, krafsa) grattar, rader; :(hafsa) laborar con incuria; :~ ihop recolliger in haste; :~ ihop sig recolliger tote le fortias; :~ åt sig sasir raga :mus raga sanskrit ragata :viragine ragg :pelle (hispide), crin caprin; :resa ~ ericiar se/le pelle ragga :(leta) cercar; :~ brudar chassar sh- pueras raggarbrud :membro feminin de un gruppo de juvenes qui circula per grande autos raggare :membro de un gruppo de juvenes qui circula per grande autos raggargäng :gruppo de juvenes qui circula per grande autos raggig :hispide raggmunk :kul torta de patella de patatas raggsocka :calcetta de lana grosse ragla :titubar raglan :raglan eng ræglön raglanskuren :(a) raglan eng ræglön raglanärm :manica raglan eng ræglön ragnarök :myt crepusculo del deos ragtime :mus ragtime eng rægtaim ragu :kul ragout fr ragu, fricassee fr frikase; :anrätta en ~ fricass(e)ar raid :se räd raja|radja :(el. radja) raja sanskrit radja rajd :fila de renes ligate rajgräs :bot lolio; :engelskt ~ lolio perenne; :italienskt ~ lolio multiflor rak :recte, derecte, directe; :(rätlinjig) rectilinee, linear; :(rättfärdig) equitabile, recte, juste; :(upprätt) erecte; :det enda ~a le cosa recte/juste/equitabile; :en ~ höger sport un colpo directe; :på ~ arm ex tempore lat; :~t motsatt sida latere diametralmente opposite; :tre ~a segrar tres victorias consecutive/successive raka :I v 1 (ta bort hår) rasar, disbarbar, facer le barba a; :~ sig rasar se, facer le barba, disbarbar se 2 (kratsa) grattar, raspar 3 (växa fort) ~ i vädret crescer rapidemente II s 1 (raksträcka) via recte/derecte 2 (redskap) rastro, rastrello rakad :disbarbate rakapparat :rasorio rakblad :lamina de rasorio rakborste :pincel/penicillo a/de barba rakdon :utensiles pro/de rasura/pro rasar (se) raken :på ~ immediatemente raket :missile, rocchetta raketanfall :attacco con missiles/rocchettas raketbana :trajectoria raketbas :mil base (de lanceamento) de missiles/de rocchettas raketbränsle :combustibile pro missiles/pro rocchettas raketdrift :propulsion per rocchettas/a reaction raketflygplan :avion a/de rocchetta raketförsvar :defensa antimissile raketgevär :fusil missile/rocchetta raketmotor :motor a rocchetta, propulsor a reaction raketsteg :etage -a:3 de un missile/un rocchetta raketuppskjutning :lanceamento de missiles/de rocchettas raketutskjutningsmaskin :mil lanceator de rocchettas, lancea-rocchettas raketvapen :arma missile/rocchetta rakgrejer|rakgrejor :(el. rakgrejor) utensiles pro/de rasura/pro rasar (se) rakhet :exactitude, justessa rakhornad :zool de cornos recte/derecte rakhyvel :rasorio de securitate rakitis :med r(h)achitis, r(h)achitismo rakitisk :med r(h)achitic rakkniv :rasorio raklinjig :rectilinee, linear raklång :extendite, in su plen longor raklödder :spuma/scuma de sapon a/de/pro barba/rasar rakna :devenir recte/derecte; :(om hår) disbuclar rakning :rasura raknäst :de naso recte/derecte rakryggad :recte, erecte; :fig honeste, integre, probe raksalong :barberia rakspegel :speculo a/de barba rakstammig :bot de trunco recte/derecte rakstrigel :corio/corregia a affilar/a rasar/a rasorio raksträcka :via recte/derecte rakstuga :barberia raktvål :sapon a/de/pro rasar rakvatten :aqua a/de barba raljans :facetia ironic raljant :ironicamente facete/facetiose raljera :jocar ironicamente raljeri :facetia ironic rall :zool rallo; :vatten~ rallo de aqua rallare :obrero (de constructiones) ferroviari rallarros :bot epilobio angustifoliate rallarsving :colpo de pugno con un grande gesto rally :sport rally eng ræli rallycross :sport rallycross eng rælikrås rallycrossförare :sport curritor de rallycross eng rælikrås rallycrosstävling :sport rallycross eng rælikrås ram|RAM :I s 1 (infattning) quadro, inquadramento; :(stomme i fordon) chassis fr shasi; :sätta inom glas och ~ inquadrar 2 zool pata; :suga på ~arna fig haber un existentia multo limitate, affamar II adj (oförfalskad) pur, plen, nude; :på rena ~a bondlandet in plen campania; :rena ~a sanningen le pur/nude veritate III adv ~ svart nigre como gagate/como pice IV RAM (Random Access Memory eng) data RAM eng ræm rama :~ in inquadrar ramadan|Ramadan :(el. Ramadan) Ramadan ramadanfest :festa de Ramadan ramaskri :crito de Rama; :fig alte lamento, protesto indignate ramavtal :accordo general/quadro ramberättelse :narration quadro rambudget :budget eng bad3it general/quadro rami :rami malajiska ramla :1 (falla) cader; :~ ihop collaber; :~ på (skynda sig) hastar, precipitar se, accelerar 2 zool (om harar) copular con, accopular se ramlag :jur lege quadro ramlare :zool vetule lepore ramm :sjö ariete, rostro ramma :sjö arietar rammelbuljong :bastonada ramning :I (inramning) inquadramento II sjö arietation ramp :rampa; :teat lumines/luces de proscenio rampfeber :teat timor/nervositate ante un representation rampljus :teat lumines/luces de proscenio ramponera :damnificar gravemente ramponering :grave damno rampris :precio derisori/irrisori/de occasion rams :bot; :get~ polygonato odorate, sigillo de Salomon; :krans~ polygonato verticillate; :stor~ polygonato multiflor ramsa :I s haranga, tirada II v (rabbla) recitar monotonemente/mechanicamente/machinalmente ramslök :bot allio ursin ramsvart :nigre como gagate/como pice ranch :ranch eng ra:ntsh, rancho sp rantshå ranchägare :ranchero sp rantsherå rancune :rancor, resentimento rand :bordo, contorno, bord(at)ura, lista, orlo; :(strimma) stria; :befinna sig/stå vid avgrundens ~ esser al bordo/orlo del precipitio/del abysmo randa :(förse med ränder) striar, regular, linear; :~s (börja) comenciar, arrivar; :en ny dag ~s un nove die comencia randanmärkning :observation, remarca randanteckning :annotation/nota/glossa marginal/a/in le margine randberg :bordura de montanias randfenomen :phenomeno peripheric/marginal/de importantia secundari randglossa :glossa marginal randhav :geogr laco litoral randig :striate, con strias, zebrate, tigrate; :ha sina ~a skäl haber rationes ben motivate randmorän :geol morena lateral randning :striation randomisera :statist randomisar randomisering :statist randomisation randstat :stato limitrophe rang :rango, classe, categoria, position, condition; :mil grado; :av hög ~ de alte rango; :den förste i ~ le principe; :stiga i ~ avantiar; :sänka ~en för mil disgraduar; :tilldela högre ~ promover; :mil graduar; :vara av högre ~ preceder rangera :rangiar -d3-; :järnv manovrar, facer manovras rangerad :(välbärgad) satis ric rangerbangård :järnv station de manovras rangering :järnv manovra rangerlok :järnv locomotiva de manovras rangerspår :järnv via de manovra rangla :titubar, vacillar ranglig :instabile, vacillante ranglighet :instabilitate, vacillamento, vacillation ranglista :scala; :plats på ~n classamento, classification rangordna :(ar)rangiar -d3-, disponer, ordinar; :(klassificera) class(ific)ar rangordning :ordine, ordine/ordinantia/ordination hierarchic, hierarchia; :(skala) scala rangrulla :matricula/lista de ordine, ordine/ordinantia, ordination hierarchic, hierarchia rangskala :scala, hierarchia rangställning :rango, classe, categoria, position; :(stånd) condition/position social; :mil grado; :av hög ~ de alte rango; :den förste i ~ le principe; :stiga i ~ avantiar; :sänka ~en för mil disgraduar; :tilldela högre ~ promover; :mil graduar; :vara av högre ~ preceder rangtecken :insignia de rango/de grado rank :1 (slank) gracile, svelte 2 (ostadig) instabile, vacillante ranka :I v 1 (rangordna) (ar)rangiar -d3-, disponer, ordinar; :(klassificera) class(ific)ar 2 ~ sig bot formar cirros/stolones/sarmentos II s bot (utlöpare) cirro; :(reva) stolon; :(på vinstock) sarmento III s rida ~ balanciar sur le genus de un persona rankfotingar :zool (ordning) cirripedia rankhet :1 (slankhet) gracilitate, sveltessa 2 (ostadighet) instabilitate, vacillamento, vacillation rankig :instabile, vacillante rankighet :instabilitate, vacillamento, vacillation ranking :sport classamento, classification rankinglista :sport scala; :plats på ~n classamento, classification rankning :sport classamento, classification rankornament :konst ornamento foliate rannsaka :examinar, investigar, scrut(in)ar, recercar, inquirer, perquirer; :jur judicar; :~ sitt minne cercar in su memoria rannsakan :perscrutation, perquisition, investigation; :jur inquesta rannsakare :recercator, investigator, examinator, perquisitor, scrutator rannsakning :recerca, investigation, examine; :jur inquesta rannsakningsdomare :jur judice de instruction, instructor rannsakningsfängelse :prision/detention preventive rannsakningshäkte :arresto/prision/detention preventive ranson :ration; :extra ~ ration supplementari; :liten ~ pitantia ransonera :rationar ransonering :rationamento ransoneringskupong :ticket eng tikit/coupon fr kupå) de rationamento ranta :currer sin plano/sin ordine ranunkel :bot ranunculo; :is~ ranunculo glacial; :sjö~ ranunculo lingua; :ält~ ranunculo flammula lat ranunkelväxter :bot (familj) ranunculaceas rap :eructation, ructo rapa :(e)ructar rapid :rapide, celere, veloce rapiditet :rapiditate, celeritate, velocitate rapmusik :musica rap eng ræp rapning :eructation, ructo rapp :I adj (flink) agile, rapide, prompte; :(vaken) alerte; :~t svar ri(s)posta II s zool cavallo nigre III s (slag) colpo; :(med käpp) bastonada; :(med piska) colpo de flagello; :i ~et al instante, immediatemente rappa :1 (putsa mur) revestir, ingypsar 2 ~ till (slå) batter, colpar 3 ~ på (skynda sig) hastar, precipitar se 4 ~ åt sig sasir 5 mus facer musica rap eng ræp rappakalja :galimatias, nonsenso rappare :mus persona qui face musica rap eng ræp rappell :(av sändebud) revocation rappellera :(sändebud) revocar rappellering :(av sändebud) revocation rapphet :agilitate, rapiditate, prestessa, promptitude rapphöna :zool perdice rappning :revestimento (de calce/de gypso) rapport :reporto; :(upprepat mönsterparti) (parte de) patrono iterate; :avlägga ~ reportar; :lägga fram en ~ facer/presentar un reporto, reportar, referer rapportera :reportar, referer, facer/presentar un reporto; :(om mönsterparti) esser iterate rapportering :reportage -ad3e rapporthund :can reportante rapportkarl :mil ordinantia, planton rapportskyldighet :obligation de reportar rapporttjänst :mil servicio de reportage -ad3e militar rapportör :informator; :(angivare) delator raps :bot colza rapsbagge :zool meligethes aeneus lat rapsfält :campo de colza rapsod :litt, mus rhapsodista, rhapsodo rapsodi :litt, mus rhapsodia rapsodisk :rhapsodic rapsolja :oleo de colza raptus :rapto rar :(söt, älsklig) bon, dulce, suave, agradabile, sympathic; :(sällsynt) rar raring :cara, caro raritet :raritate ras :I (ärftlig särtyp) racia; :av ädel ras de racia II (nedrasande av byggnad) collapso; :(av jord) lapso de terreno; :(av snö) avalanche fr -la):sh; :(stoj) ruito; :fig cadita rasa :(störta ner) cader, collaber; :(rasera) demolir; :(vara ursinnig) furer, ragiar -d3-, rabiar, tempestar, fulminar, fumar; :(om vind) fremer rasande :furiose, furibunde, fulminatori, infuriate, rabide, rabiose, ragiose -d3-; :bli ~ (in)rabiar, (in)ragiar -d3-; :göra ~ facer rabiar; :i en ~ fart rapidissimo; :~ vacker multo belle, bellissime rasben :gambas belle/de racia rasbiologi :biologia del racias rasbiologisk :de biologia del racias rasblandning :mixtura/fusion de racias, mesticiage -ad3e rasdiskriminerande :racista rasdiskriminering :discrimination racial, racismo rasdjur :animal/bestia de racia (pur) rasegenskap :characteristica/tracto racial rasera :demolir raseri :rabie, rage -d3-, furia, furor, furiositate, inrabiamento, inragiamento -d3-, cholera; :gripas av ~ devenir furibunde rasering :demolition raseriutbrott :attacco/accesso/explosion de furia/de furor/de rabie/de ira/de cholera/de rage -d3-, paroxysmo de rage rasfråga :question/problema racial rasfördom :prejudicio racial/de racia rasförföljelse :persecution racial/de racia rasförtryck :oppression racial rashat :odio racial/de racias/inter le racias, racismo, racialismo rashets :persecution racial rashund :can de racia rashygien :eugenica rashygienisk :eugenic rashäst :cavallo de racia/de sanguine pur rashögfärd :illusion de superioritate racial, racismo, racialismo rasintegration :integration racial/del racias rasism :racismo, racialismo rasist :racista rasistisk :racista rasistregim :regime fr re3im racista rask :(snabb) celere, rapide, veloce, expeditive, preste, prompte; :(kry) san raska :1 (småspringa) currer satis lentemente (a passos curte); :(räfsa) rastrellar 2 (skynda) hastar; :~ på allongar le passo raskamp :lucta racial/de racias raskatt :catto de racia rasket :hela ~ (alltihop) toto; :(allihop) totos raskhet :rapiditate, celeritate, prestessa raskravaller :disordines/disturbantias racial raskrig :guerra racial raskt :presto, promptemente, voluntarie raslära :raciologia, anthropologia racial, ethnologia rasmord :genocidio rasmotsättning :conflicto/antagonismo racial rasmässig :racial rasoroligheter :disordines/disturbantias racial rasp :I (verktyg) raspa, raspator II (raspning) raspatura; :(raspande ljud) sono raspante; :(avraspad massa) raspatura raspa :raspar; :(kratsa) grattar raspig :con un sono raspante raspning :raspatura raspolitik :politica racial/racista/de racias rasproblem :problema/question racial rasren :de racia/sanguine pur rasrisk :risco de collapso rassegregration :segregation racial rassel :(skrammel) strepito; :(slammer) ruito; :(prassel) susurro rasskillnad :differentia racial rassla :(skramla) streper; :(slamra) facer ruito; :(prassla) susurrar rast :I reposo, pausa, halto; :ta ~ pender reposo, facer halto II bot anchusa arvense rasta :1 (ta en paus) reposar, pausar, facer halto 2 (motionera, låta springa fritt) exercitar rastafrisyr :pectinatura rasta raster :tekn reticulo, reticulation rasterbild :imagine reticulate rastgård :(för hundar/fångar) clausura pro exercitio rastlös :sin reposo, agitate, intranquille, inquiete rastlöshet :intranquillitate, movimento/activitate continue rastplats :loco de reposo, halto, etape fr etap raststuga :casa de reposo rastänkande :theoria racial, racismo rasåtskillnad :segregation racial, segregationismo; :som avser ~ segregationista rasåtskillnadspolitik :politica segregationista/de segregation racial; :(i Sydafrika) apartheid nederl apartheid; :företrädare för ~ segregationista rat|rate :(el. rate) rata; :(delbetalning) pagamento in/per rata rata :refusar, rejectar ratatouille :kul ratatouille fr -tuj rate :se rat ratificera :ratificar ratificerad :jur rate ratificering :ratification ratifikation :ratification ratifikationsinstrument :documento de ratification rating :ekon rating eng reiting ration :ration rationalisera :rationalisar rationalisering :rationalisation rationaliseringsexpert :experto de rationalisation rationaliseringsiver :ardor de rationalisar rationaliseringsstöd :supporto de/pro rationalisation rationalism :rationalismo rationalist :rationalista rationalistisk :rationalista rationalitet :rationalitate rationell :rational; :~t tal mat numero rational ratsch :I s sono de ruptura II interj crac!; :ritsch ~! cric-crac! ratt :(i bil) volante; :(på båt) rota del timon; :(på radio) button ratta :(bil) guidar; :(manövrera) manovrar rattfull :~ förare automobilista ebrie/inebriate rattfylleri :(le) conducer in stato de ebrietate/sub influentia (de alcohol) rattfyllerist :automobilista ebrie/inebriate rattlås :(i bil) serratura del volante rattonykter :~ förare automobilista ebrie/inebriate rattonykterhet :(le) conducer in stato de ebrietate/sub influentia (de alcohol) rattstång :levator/barra de commando rattväxel :(i bil) (levator de) cambio al volante rauk :colonna/columna litoral rauvolfia :bot rauvolfia (serpentin) ravaillac :ravaillac fr ravajak, canalia rave :mus rave eng reiv raveparty :rave-party eng reivpa:ti ravin :ravina, precipitio ravioli :kul ravioli it rayon :text rayon eng reiön, fibra artificial/synthetic rayonsilke :text seta artificial/synthetic rayonull :text lana artificial/synthetic razzia :razzia it -ts- re :mus re rea|rea- :I s (realisation) vendita a precios abassate II v vender a precios abassate III rea- flyg (reaktions-, jet-) a/de reaction readrift :flyg propulsion a/de reaction reaflyg :volo a/de reaction reafynd :occasion reabränsle flyg combustibile a/de reaction reagens :reagente, reactivo, reactor reagensmedel :reagente, reactivo, reactor reagenspapper :kem papiro reactive reagensprovrör :kem tubo de essayo/reaction reagera :reager; :~ mot opponer a; :~ välvilligt responder favorabilemente reaktion :reaction, responsa; :kem reaction; :inte få någon ~ non reciper ulle responsa/reaction; :~ för/på responsa/reaction a reaktionsdrift :flyg propulsion a/per jecto/reaction reaktionsdriven :flyg a/de reaction reaktionsdynamik :kem dynamica de reactiones chimic reaktionsförmåga :capacitate de reaction/de reager reaktionshastighet :velocitate de reaction reaktionskraft :fortia reactive/de reaction reaktionsmotor :flyg motor a/de reaction reaktionstid :tempore de reaction reaktionsturbin :turbina a/de reaction, turboreactor reaktionär :I adj reactionari, retrograde II s reactionario, reactionista reaktiv :reactive reaktivera :reactivar reaktivering :reactivation reaktor :atomfys (kärnreaktor) reactor (nuclear/atomic); :kem (reagenskärl) vaso/vasculo de reaction reaktoravfall :residuos nuclear reaktorbränsle :combustibile nuclear reaktordrift :propulsion nuclear reaktordriven :a propulsion nuclear reaktorhaveri :collapso de reactor reaktorolycka :accidente de reactor real :real reale :språk genere (de cosas) non-neutre realexamen :hist examine de un schola secundari/de un collegio realgenus :språk genere (de cosas) non-neutre realia :cosas concrete realindex :indice/tabula de materias realinkomst :recepta real realisabel :realisabile, facibile, effectuabile, executabile, operabile, practicabile realisation :(rea) vendita a precios abassate; :(förvandling i reda pengar) realisation realisationsvinst :ganio de realisation realisationsvinstbeskattning :imposto super ganios de realisation realisera :(förverkliga) realisar, executar, exequer, effectuar, facer; :(sälja till nedsatt pris) vender a precios abassate; :(förvandla i reda pengar) realisar realiserbar :(genomförbar) realisabile, facibile, effectuabile, executabile, operabile, practicabile; :(säljbar) vendibile realisering :(förverkligande) realisation realism :realismo realist :realista realistisk :realistic, realista realiter :in realitate, realiter lat realitet :realitate realitetssinne :senso del realitate(s), realismo realkatalog :catalogo systematic/de materias reallinje :(på gymnasium) hist linea del scientias natural, linea scientific/physic reallön :salario real/effective realpolitik :realpolitik ty, politica pragmatic realskola :hist schola secundari, collegio realsäkerhet :securitate material realtid :tempore real realtidssystem :data systema de tempore real, real-time system eng taim sistöm realvärde :valor real/effective reamotor :flyg motor a/de reaction reaplan :flyg avion a/de reaction reapris :precio de occasion reassuradör :reassecurator reassurans :reassecurantia reassurera :reassecurar reassurering :reassecurantia reavinst :ekon ganio de realisation rebab :mus rebab arab rebec :mus rebec fr röbek rebell :rebello, insurgente, insurgito rebelledare :chef sh- de rebellos rebellera :rebellar se, revotar se, insurger se, sublevar se, motinar se rebellisk :rebelle, insurgente, insurrectional, motinose rebellrörelse :movimento rebelle/de rebellos rebus :rebus lat receiver :radio receptor recensent :recensente, critico recensera :recenser, criticar recension :recension, critica recensionsexemplar :exemplar pro recension/pro critica recent :recente recentior :univ studente del prime anno recept :kul recepta; :med recepta, prescription; :skriva ut ~ scriber receptas, prescriber receptarie :farm expeditor de medicamentos prescribite receptbelagd :farm vendite solmente a prescription receptbok :kul libro de receptas/de cocina; :farm receptario receptfri :farm vendite sin prescription reception :reception receptionist :receptionista receptionsdisk :banco de reception receptionshall :sala de reception receptiv :receptive receptivitet :receptivitate receptor :fysol receptor receptur :farm (disk) banco de pharmacia pro expedition de prescriptiones; :(avdelning) section de pharmacia pro preparation de medicamentos prescribite recess :recesso recession :recession recessiv :biol recessive recett :receptas pl recherch :investigation, inquesta recidiv :med, jur recidiva recidivera :med, jur recidivar recidivrisk :med risco de recidiva recipient :kem recipiente recipiera :esser incorporate (in un ordine) reciprocitet :reciprocitate reciprok :reciproc recitation :recitation, declamation recitativ :recitativo recitatris :recitatrice recitatör :recitator recitera :recitar, declamar reciterande :declamatori recitering :recitation, declamation rector magnificus|rector|magnificus :rector magnificus lat reda :I s (ordning) ordine; :bringa ~ i (ställa i ordning) ordinar, mitter in ordine; :(kasta ljus över) clarar, elucidar, exclarar; :få ~ på (ställa i ordning) mitter in ordine, ordinar; :(få veta) apprender, discoperir; :göra ~ för dar conto de, facer relation de, informar/dar informationes de; :ha ~ på saper, cognoscer; :ha väl ~ på sig saper/cognoscer ben, esser ben informate, esser al currente de; :hålla ~ på (ha uppsikt över) vigilar super; :(hålla i minnet) tener in memoria, memorar; :ta ~ på (utforska) informar se de; :(ta hand om) attender, occupar se de; :(ta vara på) u(tili)sar II adj ~ pengar moneta contante/sonante III v (göra i ordning) mitter in ordine, ordinar; :kul inspissar; :det reder sig (ordnar sig) il va esser all right eng rait; :~ sig (klara sig) exister sin adjuta; :(nödtorftigt) subsister; :~ sin säng facer le lecto; :~ upp (lösa upp) disintricar; :~ ut (hår) pectinar; :(lösa upp) disintricar; :(kasta ljus över) clarar, elucidar, exclarar redaktion :redaction; :sitta i ~en för esser in le redaction de redaktionell :redactional redaktionsavdelning :section redactional/de redaction redaktionschef :chef sh- de redaction redaktionsledning :direction del redaction redaktionsmedlem :membro del redaction redaktionsmöte :reunion del redaction redaktionsrum :(sala de) redaction redaktionssekreterare :secretario del redaction redaktör :redactor; :kvinnlig ~ redactrice, redactora redan :ja(m) redare :armator redbar :integre, recte, honeste, probe redbarhet :integritate, rectitude, hones(ti)tate, probitate, virtute, directura redd :sjö rada rede :1 (fågelbo) nido; :bygga ett ~ facer un nido, nidificar, annidar; :ett fullt ~ un nidata; :ta ungar ut ur ~t disannidar 2 (stomme i vagn) chassis fr shasi redenaturera :facer consumibile de novo rederi :compania/societate armatori/armatorial/de armatores/de navigation rederikontor :officio de un compania/societate armatori/armatorial/de armatores/de navigation redgarn :text stamine lucide redig :(klar, tydlig) clar, evidente, plan, distincte; :(vid fullt medvetande) consciente; :(stor) grande, substantial redigera :(utforma för utgivning) rediger, formular redingot :redingot eng redinggåt, redingote fr rödä)gåt rediskontera :discontar de novo rediskontering :nove disconto redkam :pectine redlig :integre, recte, honeste, probe redlighet :integritate, rectitude, hones(ti)tate, probitate, virtute, directura; :långt bortom ära och ~ lontan de terrenos habitate redlös :(om fartyg) innavigabile; :(drucken) toto inebriate redning :kul inspissation redo :preste, preparate, disponibile; :göra sig ~ apprestar se; :vara ~ esser preste/preparate redobogen :servicial, complacente, officiose, disposite redobogenhet :complacentia, officiositate, bon voluntate redogöra :(avge rapport) reportar; :(beskriva) describer; :(avlägga räkenskap) dar/render conto, declarar redogörelse :reporto, reportage -ad3e, relation, exposition redovisa :(avlägga räkenskap) dar/render conto, justificar redovisning :justification redovisningsskyldig :obligate de justificar redoxpotential :kem potential redox redoxprocess :kem processo redox reds :till ~ preste, preparate, disponibile redskap :instrumento, utensile, equipamento, material, ingenio, organo, apparato redskapsbod :remissa pro utensiles/equipamento redskapsgymnastik :gymnastica a apparatos redubbla :kortsp (re)duplar de novo reducera :reducer, minorar, (di)minuer, restringer; :mat reducer, simplificar; :kem reducer, disoxydar reducerande :reductive; :kem disoxygenante reducerbar :reducibile; :ej ~ irreducibile reducering :reduction, minoration, diminution; :mat reduction; :kem reduction, disoxydation, disoxygenation; :ekon reduction, disconto reduceringsmål :sport goal eng goul que reduce le inferioritate reduceringsventil :tekn valvula (automatic) de reduction reduktion :reduction, minoration, diminution; :mat reduction; :kem reduction, disoxydation, disoxygenation; :ekon reduction, disconto reduktionism :reductionismo reduktionist :reductionista reduktionsdelning :biol meiose, meiosis, reduction meiotic/chromatic reduktionsmedel :kem disoxygenante, reductor reduktionsventil :tekn valvula (automatic) de reduction redundans :redundantia redundant :redundante reduplicera :språk reduplicar reduplicering :språk reduplication reduplikation :språk reduplication reduplikationsstavelse :språk syllaba de reduplication redutt :mil reducto redwood :bot sequoia sempervirente reell :(verklig, faktisk) real; :(gedigen, solid) solide, positive; :(stor) grande, substantial; :~a tal mat numeros real reengagement :nove empleo reengagera :emplear de novo reengagering :nove empleo reexport :reexportation reexportera :reexportar refektorium :refectorio referat :reporto referee :sport arbitro referendum :referendum lat, plebiscito; :som avser ~ plebiscitari referens :referentia, referimento referensbibliotek :bibliotheca de (libros de) referentia/de referimento referensbok :libro de referentia/de referimento referensgrupp :sociol gruppo de referentia/de referimento referenspunkt :puncto de referentia/de referimento referensram :sociol quadro referential/de referentia/de referimento referenssystem :systema de referentia/de referimento referent :reporter eng ripåtö, commentator referera :referer, relatar, reportar; :~ till referer se a refill :refill eng ri:fil refinansiera :financiar con/per (nove) prestos bancari reflektant :interessato, candidato reflektera :(återspegla) reflecter, reverberar, refulger; :(tänka efter) reflecter reflekterad :avisate, caute, circumspecte, ponderate, prudente, sage -d3- reflekterande :(återspeglande) reflective, reflexive; :(eftertänksam) reflective, meditative reflektion :reflexion reflektor :tekn reflector, reverbero; :fys (kattöga) catadioptro reflektorisk :reflexive, reflective, reflexe reflex :reflexo; :betingad ~ fysiol reflexo conditionate reflexband :banda reflective/reflexive reflexbåge :fysiol arco reflexe reflexhammare :med martello a reflexos reflexion :reflexion reflexionsspegel :speculo relective/reflexive reflexionsvinkel :angulo de reflexion reflexiv :I adj språk reflexive; :~t pronomen pronomine reflexive; :~t verb verbo reflexive, reflexivo II s språk reflexivo, verbo reflexive reflexivpronomen :pronomine reflexive reflexljus :lumine/luce de reflexion reflexmärke :marca reflective/reflexive reflexmässig :reflexe reflexogram :med reflexogramma reflexologi :med reflexologia; :specialist på ~ reflexologo, reflexologista reflexrörelse :movimento reflexe reform :reforma, reformation reformation :reforma, reformation; :~en rel le Reforma, le Reformation reformator :reformator reformatorisk :reformatori, reformative reformera :reformar reformering :reforma, reformation reformert :rel reformate reformfientlig :reactionari, retrograde reformism :reformismo reformist :reformista reformistisk :reformista reformivrare :reformista reformpolitik :politica de reformas reformsträvan :reformismo reformvänlig :reformista refraktion :fys refraction refraktor :fys refractor refraktär :(envis, genstörtig) refractari, recalcitrante, rebelle; :med refractari refräng :mus refrain fr röfrä); :tänka på ~en fig considerar le convenientia de partir (e ir a casa) refräschör :vaporisator refug :refugio refusera :refusar, refutar refusering :refutation regal :I adj regal II s 1 typ cabinetto a/pro cassas de typos (de character) 2 mus registro de organo regale :jur prerogativa regal regalera :regalar regalering :regalamento regalier :regales regalrätt :jur prerogativa regal regalskepp :sjö nave regal regatta :regata regel :I (vana) regula, practica, habito; :(norm) regula, norma; :(föreskrift) regula, prescripto; :enligt konstens alla regler secundo tote le regulas del arte; :i ~ in general, generalmente, usualmente, de costume; :undantagen bekräftar ~n le exceptiones confirma le regula II (låsanordning) pessulo regelbunden :regular, periodic, frequente regelbundenhet :regularitate regellös :disregulate, disordinate regellöshet :stato disregulate/disordinate, disordine regelmässig :regular, normal regelmässighet :regularitate regelrätt :regulamentari, ceremonial, formal, correcte; :(verklig) real, ver(itabile) regelsamling :codice regelstridig :incorrecte, inexacte, abusive, improprie, false, erronee, infidel regelsystem :codice regelvidrig :incorrecte, inexacte, abusive, improprie, false, erronee, infidel regemente :(styrelse, välde) regime fr re3im, regimento; :mil regimento; :som avser ~ regimental regementschef :mil commandante de regimento regementsfana :mil standardo del regimento regementsläkare :mil medico militar regementsmusik :musica militar regementsnummer :mil numero de regimento regementsstab :mil stato major del regimento regementsveterinär :mil veterinario militar regeneration :regeneration; :tekn regeneration, recuperation, recyclage -ad3e regenerationsförmåga :capacitate/poter regenerative/regeneratori/de regeneration regenerativ :regenerative, regeneratori regenerator :regenerator regenerera :regenerar, recyclar, recuperar regenererande :regenerative, regeneratori regenerering :regeneration; :tekn regeneration, recuperation, recyclage -ad3e regent :regente regentlängd :lista del periodos de regentes regentskap :regentia regera :(styra, härska över) regnar, governar, imperar, reger; :(väsnas) ruitar, facer ruito regering :(styrelse) governamento, cabinetto; :(regeringstid) regno; :bilda ~ constituer/componer/formar un governamento/un cabinetto; :under kung Gustav III:s ~ sub/durante le regno del rege Gustavo III regeringsbeslut :decision governamental, decreto del governamento regeringsbildning :constitution/formation de un governamento/un cabinetto regeringsblock :bloco governamental regeringsbyggnad :sede/edificio governamental/del governamento regeringschef :chef sh-/leader eng li:dö del governamento regeringsdeklaration :declaration governamental/de governamento regeringsform :forma/systema governamental/de governamento, constitution regeringsförklaring :declaration governamental/de governamento regeringsförslag :proposition governamental/del governamento regeringsingripande :intervention governamental/del governamento regeringskoalition :coalition governamental regeringskommission :commission governamental/del governamento regeringskris :crise/crisis governamental/ministerial regeringsledamot :membro governamental regeringsmakt :(poter del) governamento regeringsmedlem :membro del governamento regeringsnivå :nivello governamental/del governamento regeringsorgan :organo governamental/del governamento regeringsparti :partito governamental/del governamento regeringsperiod :(durata de un) governamento; :(för en furste) (durata de un) regno regeringspost :posto governamental, empleo del stato regeringsproposition :proposition governamental/del governamento regeringsrätt :jur supreme corte administrative regeringsråd :consilio de governamento/de regentia regeringsskifte :cambio/cambiamento governamental/del governamento regeringsställning :position governamental regeringstalesman :porta-voce del governamento regeringstid :(durata de un) governamento; :(furstes) (durata de un) regno regeringstrupper :truppas/fortias governamental/del governamento regeringsuppdrag :carga governamental/del governamento regeringsärende :cosa/affaire fr afä:r governamental/del governamento regerverk :mus registro reggae :mus reggae eng regei regi :teat mise en scène fr mi:za)sä:n, direction scenic regianvisning :teat indication scenic regiassistent :teat inscenator assistente regim :regime f re3i:m, regimento regimskifte :cambio/cambiamento de regime fr re3im/de regimento region :region regional :regional regional-TV|regional|TV|regional-tv|tv :(el. regional-tv) television regional regionalism :regionalismo regionalist :regionalista regionalistisk :regionalista regionalpolitik :politica regional regionalradio :radio regional regionmusik :musica regional regionplan :plano regional regionplanering :planification regional regionsjukhus :hospital regional/provincial regionstyrelse :univ direction universitari regional regionteater :theatro regional regiontrafik :transporto regional regionär :med regional regissera :inscenar, diriger (un representation theatral/filmic) regissering :inscenation regissör :inscenator, director scenic/de scena regissörsstol :sedia del director scenic register :(innehållsförteckning) indice, index lat, tabula del contento; :(längd, lista) registro, matricula; :(över dödsfall) obituario; :mus (tonomfång, tonläge, orgelstämma) registro; :(anordning för lufttillförsel till orgelstämma) mus button de registro; :högt/lågt ~ mus registro alte/grave; :sköta ~ registrar registerföra :registrar, immatricular registerkort :sched(ul)a, fiche fr fish registerton :sjö tonna de registro registertonnage :sjö tonnage -ad3e de registro registerutdrag :excerpto de un registro registrator :registrator registratur :libro de registration, registro; :mus registration registrera :registrar, immatricular registrering :registration, matriculation registreringsavgift :costos pl de registration registreringsbevis :certificato de registration registreringsbokstav :littera de registration registreringsmyndighet :autoritate de registration registreringsnummer :numero de registration registreringsskyldighet :obligation de registration registreringsskylt :placa de matriculation regla :clauder con pessulo reglage :mechanismo de regulation reglementarisk :regulamentari reglemente :regulamento reglementera :regulamentar, regular reglementering :regulamentation, regulation reglementsenlig :regulamentari reglementsvidrig :contrari al regulamento reglera :regular(isar), adjustar, corriger; :(göra upp affär) regular, saldar, pagar; :~d arbetstid tempore de labor fixe reglerare :regulator; :tekn regulator, moderator reglerbar :regulabile, adjustabile reglering :regula(risa)tion, adjustamento, correction; :fysiol menstruation; :som avser ~ regulative, regulator; :fysiol menstrual regleringsanordning :apparato de regulation regleringssluss :esclusa de regulation regleringssystem :systema de regulation reglermekanism :mechanismo de regulation reglerteknik :technologia de controlo reglerventil :valvula de controlo regling :clausura con pessulo regn :pluvia; :ett ~ av kulor un pluvia de ballas; :hårt ~ pluvia torrential/forte; :som avser ~ pluvial; :stilla ~ pluvia fin/minute regna :pluver; :~ i floder pluver abundantemente/a torrentes, diluviar regnblöt :humide de pluvia regnbroms :zool hematopota pluvial regnby :cadita/cascada de pluvia regnbåge :iris, iride, arco del celo; :zool tructa arco del celo; :få att skimra i ~ns färger irisar; :skimra i ~ns färger iridescer regnbågsaktig :iridescente regnbågsforell :zool tructa arco del celo regnbågsfärgad :versicolor, irisate regnbågshinna :anat iris, iride regnbågshinneinflammation :med iritis regnbågslax :zool ("regnbågsforell") tructa arco del celo, salmon gairdneri lat regnbågsskimrande :versicolor, irisate regndag :die/jorno pluviose/de pluvia regndiger :pluviose, de pluvias abundante regndroppe :gutta de pluvia regnfattig :povre in pluvias, sic, aride regnfront :meteor fronte pluviose/de pluvia regnförsäkring :assecurantia contra le pluvia regngud :deo del pluvia regnhatt :cappello impermeabile regnhuva :cappucio impermeabile regnig :pluviose regnkappa :mantello impermeabile/de pluvia, impermeabile regnman :pluvioso regnmoln :nube de pluvia, nimbo regnmonsun :monson humide/de estate regnmätare :pluviometro, udometro regnmätning :pluviometria; :som avser ~ pluviometric regnområde :zona pluviose regnperiod :periodo pluvial/de pluvias regnrik :pluviose, de pluvias abundante regnrock :mantello impermeabile/de pluvia, impermeabile regnskog :foreste/bosco pluvial/tropical regnskugga :latere sic (de un montania) regnskur :cadita/cascada de pluvia regnsky :nimbostrato regnställ :insimul impermeabile regnsäker :impermeabile regntid :tempore/station/saison fr säzå) pluviose/del pluvias regntung :pluviose regntät :impermeabile regntålig :impermeabile regnvatten :aqua pluvial/de pluvia regnvattenstunna :barril pro aqua pluvial/pro aqua de pluvia regnväder :tempore pluviose/de pluvia regnvåt :humide de pluvia regrediera :psyk retrogradar regress :regression regression :regression regressionslinje :linea de regression regressiv :regressive regressrätt :jur derecto de recurso reguladetri :mat regula de tres regularbensin :benzina normal regularitet :regularitate regulativ :I adj regulative, regulator II s regulamento regulator :regulator; :tekn regulator, moderator reguljär :regular, regulamentari reguljärtrafik :traffico regular regummera :(bildäck) recoperir de cauchu -tshu rehabilitera :(ge upprättelse) rehabilitar; :(återupprätta) rehabilitar, renovar, restaurar; :med rehabilitar; :~ sig rehabilitar se rehabiliterbar :med rehabilitabile rehabilitering :(upprättelse) rehabilitation; :(återupprättande) rehabilitation, renovation, restauration; :med rehabilitation reifiera :fil reificar reifikation :fil reification reine claude|reine|claude :se renklo reinkarnation :reincarnation reinkarnera :reincarnar reinkarnering :reincarnation reinvestera :reinvestir reinvestering :reinvestimento rejv :se rave rejäl :real, solide; :(stor) grande, positive, substantial rek :(rekommenderat brev) lettera/littera registrate reka :(rekognosera) recognoscer rekapitulation :recapitulation rekapitulera :recapitular rekapitulering :recapitulation reklam :reclamo, publicitate; :göra ~ för facer reclamo pro; :som avser ~ publicitari reklam-TV|reklam|TV|reklam-teve|teve :(el. reklam-teve) television commercial reklamaffisch :affiche fr afish/poster eng poustö publicitari reklamare :agente/consiliero de publicitate reklamation :reclamation reklamationsnämnd :commission de reclamation reklamavdelning :section de publicitate/de reclamo, servicio publicitari reklamblad :folio publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reklambranschen :reclamo, publicitate reklambroschyr :prospecto/brochure fr -shy:r de publicitate/de reclamo reklambyrå :agentia/officio de publicitate/de reclamo reklamera :(yrka på rättelse) reclamar, facer reclamation; :(göra reklam) facer reclamo; :person som ~r reclamator reklamerbjudande :offerta publicitari/special reklamering :reclamation reklamfilm :film publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reklamfinansierad :commercial reklamfolder :prospecto/brochure fr -shy:r de publicitate/de reclamo reklamfoto :photo(graphia) publicitari reklamförbud :interdiction/prohibition de facer reclamo reklamkampanj :campania publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reklammakare :agente/consiliero de publicitate/de reclamo reklammakeri :reclamo, publicitate reklamman :agente/consiliero de publicitate/de reclamo reklammaterial :material publicitari reklammärke :etiquetta reklampelare :colonna/columna de publicitate/de reclamo reklampris :precio reclamo reklamskylt :pannello publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reklamtecknare :designator publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reklamtelevision :television commercial reklamtext :texto publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reklamtrick :truc(o)/stratagema publicitari reklamtryck :imprimitos publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reklamväsen :reclamo, publicitate reko :verace, secur, probe, fidel, solide rekognoscera|rekognosera :(el. rekognosera) recognoscer rekognoscering|rekognosering :(el. rekognosering) recognoscentia rekognosceringspatrull|rekognoseringspatrull :(el. rekognoseringspatrull) patrulia de recognoscentia rekombination :kem recombination rekommendabel :recommendabile rekommendation :recommendation rekommendationsbrev :lettera/littera de recommendation/de introduction/de presentation rekommendera :recommendar; :~t brev lettera/littera registrate rekommenderbar :recommendabile rekommendering :recommendation rekompensation :recompensa rekompensera :recompensar rekompensering :recompensa rekompressionskammare :camera de recompression rekonditionera :reconditionar rekonstruera :reconstruer rekonstruering :reconstruction rekonstruktion :reconstruction rekonvalescens :convalescentia rekonvalescent :convalescente rekord :sport record eng rekå:d; :inneha ett ~ detener un record; :slå ~ establir un record; :slå ett (redan befintligt) ~ batter un record rekordanslutning :affluentia record eng rekå:d rekordartad :record eng rekå:d, enorme rekorddeltagande :numero de participantes record eng rekå:d rekorderlig :(pålitlig) verace, secur, probe, fidel, solide; :(ansenlig) grande, substantial rekordfart :velocitate record eng rekå:d rekordhastighet :velocitate record eng rekå:d rekordhållare :sport detentor de un record eng rekå:d rekordomsättning :volumine de venditas record eng rekå:d rekordprestation :prestation record eng rekå:d rekordtid :sport tempore record eng rekå:d rekordår :anno record eng rekå:d rekreation :recreation rekreationsbehov :besonio de recreation rekreationsområde :zona/region/terreno de recreation rekreera :recrear; :~ sig recrear se, distraher se rekryt :mil recruta, conscripto rekrytera :recrutar; :mil recrutar, inrolar rekrytering :recruta(mento); :mil recruta(mento), inrolamento rektangel :rectangulo rektangelformig :rectangular, rectangule rektangulär :rectangular, rectangule rektificera|rektifiera :(el. rektifiera) (rätta till) rectificar, corriger; :kem rectificar rektificering|rektifiering :(el. rektifiering) (rättelse) rectification, correction; :kem rectification rektifikation :(rättelse) rectification, correction; :kem rectification rektion :språk rection rektor :rector, director; :som avser ~ rectoral rektorat :rectorato rektorsämbete :rectorato rekursiv :data recursive; :~ procedur procedura recursive; :~t underprogram subroutine fr -rutin recursive rekursivitet :data recursivitate rekviem :rel, mus requiem rekviemmässa :rel, mus missa de requiem rekvirera :(beställa) ordinar; :mil requestionar; :jur requirer, exiger rekvisit :jur requisito rekvisita :teat accessorios rekvisition :(beställning) ordine; :mil, jur requisition rekvisitör :teat administrator del accessorios rekyl :reculamento rekylera :recular rekylering :reculamento relatera :(berätta) relatar; :(ställa i samband med) mitter in relation (con), connecter (con) relatering :relation relation :(berättelse) relation, narration, historia, conto; :(förhållande) relation; :(kärleksförbindelse) relation (amorose), liaison fr liäzå) relationstal :mat numero proportional, ration relativ :I adj relative; :(begränsad) relative, limitate, partial; :göra ~ relativisar; :~ andel quota II s språk pronomine/adverbio relative relativisera :relativisar relativisering :relativisation relativism :relativismo relativist :relativista relativistisk :relativistic relativitet :relativitate; :fys relativitate relativitetsbegrepp :notion/concepto del relativitate relativitetsteori :fys theoria del relativitate; :allmänna ~n le theoria del relativitate general; :speciella ~n le theoria del relativitate special relativpronomen :språk pronomine relative, relativo relativsats :språk proposition relative relativt :adv (jämförelsevis) relativemente, comparativemente, proportionalmente relaxa :relaxar se relaxation :relaxamento, relaxation, relax eng rilæks relaxera :relaxar se relaxering :relaxamento, relaxation release :media release eng rili:s; :lämna en ~ mitter un information in circulation relegation :relegation; :(från skola) exclusion relegera :relegar; :(från skola) excluder relegering :relegation; :(från skola) exclusion relevans :relevantia, pertinentia; :(betydelsefullhet) relevantia, importantia relevant :relevante, pertinente; :(betydelsefull) relevante, importante reliabel :(pålitlig) verace, secur, probe, fidel, solide; :(tillförlitlig) digne de fide/de confidentia, fidel, serie reliabilitet :veracitate, securitate, probitate, fidelitate, soliditate relief :relievo; :framställa i ~ poner/mitter in relievo, relevar reliefkarta :mappa/carta in relievo/del relievos, georama religion :religion, culto; :katolsk ~ religion catholic; :protestantisk ~ religion reformate religionsblanding :syncretismo religionsfientlig :irreligiose religionsfientlighet :irreligiositate, irreligion religionsfilosofi :philiosophia del religion religionsfrihet :libertate religiose/de religion/de culto religionsförföljelse :persecution religiose religionsgrubbel :obsession religiose religionshistoria :historia religiose/del religiones religionshistoriker :historico religiose/del religiones religionskrig :guerra religiose/de religion religionskunskap :cognoscentia del religiones religionslära :doctrina religiose religionslärare :inseniante/instructor de religion, catecheta, catechista religionspsykologi :psychologia del religion religionssamfund :association religiose religionssociologi :sociologia del religion religionsundervisning :inseniamento/instruction religiose, catechese, catechesis, cathechismo religionsutövning :servicio religiose, officio divin religionsvetenskap :scientia religiose/del religiones, studio theologic/del religion religiositet :religiositate, devotion, pietate religiös :religiose, devote, pie; :medlem av ~ orden religioso relik :reliquia relikgömma :reliquario reliksamling :thesauro relikskrin :reliquario relikt :I s resto, vestigio II adj relicte reling :sjö barra protective relingslogg :sjö log eng remolcate relä :tekn relais fr rölä reläa :radio, TV emitter/transmitter via un station de relais fr rölä reläförbindelse :connexion de relais fr rölä relästation :radio, TV station de emission/transmission de relais fr rölä reläsändare :radio, TV emissor/transmissor de relais fr rölä rem :I (bälte) cinctura, cincturon; :tekn (drivrem) corregia II fys rem remanens :remanentia remanent :remanente remarkabel :remarcabile remburs :bank credito documentari, reimbursamento remdrift :tekn transmission a/per corregia remedium :remedio remi :spel partita nulle reminiscens :reminiscentia remiparti :spel partita nulle remis :jakt refugio pro chassa sh- remiss :pol demanda de aviso/reporto preliminar; :med remission, remittentia remissa :ekon remissa remissdebatt :pol discussion general remissinstans :organismo consultative remittent :ekon persona qui remitte (moneta), remittente remittera :pol presentar; :med referer; :ekon remitter, transferer remitterande :med remittente remittering :med remission, remittentia remmare :1 (vinglas) cuppa colorate (con un pede alte e robuste) pro vino 2 sjö marca de navigation major remont :zool mil remonta remontant :bot planta que flora de novo (post le saison fr säzå) ordinari) remontera :bot florar de novo (post le saison fr säzå) ordinari); :mil acquirer remontas remontering :bot floration secunde (post le saison fr säzå) ordinari); :mil acquirer remontas remouladsås :kul rémoulade fr remulad remplacera :reimplaciar, substituer remplacering :reimplaciamento, substitution remsa :banda, lista remskiva :tekn polea de transmission ren :I adj (fri från smuts) munde, nette, immaculate; :(ogrumlad) clar; :(äkta) pur; :(kysk, orörd) pur, caste, innocente, virginal, intacte, pristine; :av ~ avundsjuka per pur invidia; :göra ~t nettar; :göra ~t hus fig facer tabula rasa lat; :~a rama sanningen le pur veritate, le veritate absolute; :~t av mesmo; :~t samvete conscientia clar; :~t spel fig comportamento loyal; :~t ut sagt a dicer le veritate; :~t utav mesmo II s 1 zool ren; :nordamerikansk ~ caribu 2 (markremsa längs dike, åker eller väg) bordo III adv (redan) ja, jam rena :(raffinera) ®affinar, epurar, purgar, clarificar; :(destillera) distillar; :fig purificar, depurar, purgar, abluer, sublimar; :~ en metall purgar/affinar un metallo; :~ socker raffinar sucro; :~ vatten epurar/depurar/purificar aqua; :(göra det drickbart) potabilisar le aqua renande :purgative renare :tekn filtro, raffinator renat :kul brandy eng brændi pur rendera :ekon (avkasta) render, esser rentabile; :(förläna; :åsamka) render, dar; :data, graf (förse bild med skuggningar etc.) render rendezvous :appunctamento/intervista amorose, rendez-vous fr ra)devu renegat :renegato, apostata renett :bot reinetta renfana :bot balsamita rengöra :nettar, mund(ific)ar, absterger, epurar, dismacular; :tekn deterger; :fig purificar; :kemiskt ~ nettar a sic; :~ ett sår nettar/absterger un vulnere rengörande :detergente, detersive, abstergente, abstersive rengöring :mundification, detersion, abstersion, epuration; :kemisk ~ lavage -ad3e chimic rengöringsarbete :servicio de mundification (public) rengöringsmedel :producto/medio pro mundar/pro nettar, detersivo, detergente, depurativo, dismaculator renhet :puressa, puritate, nettitate; :(kyskhet) castitate, innocentia; :rel impeccabilitate renhjärtad :de un corde pur renhjärtenhet :puressa del corde renhud :corio de ren renhållning :mundification; :(sophämtning) collection de immunditias pl renhållningsarbetare :obrero del servicio de mundification (public) renhållningsarbete :servicio de mundification (public) renhållningslag :personal del servicio de mundification (public) renhållningsverk :servicio de mundification (public) renhårig :fig juste, honeste rening :mundification, detersion, abstersion, nettation, epuration; :rel purification, ablution; :psyk catharsis reningsanläggning :(för avloppsvatten) installation de purification/de epuration (pro le tractamento de aqua residuari/residual) reningsbad :rel piscina probatic reningsmedel :agente purificante, purificator, depurativo reningsverk :(för avloppsvatten) installation purification/de epuration pro le tractamento de aqua residuari/residual renkalv :vitello de ren renklo|reine claude|reine|claude :(el. reine claude) bot pruna claudia renko :zool ren femina renkonter :mil rencontre fr ra)kå):tr renlav :bot cladonia del renes renlevnad :castitate renlevnadsman :homine caste renlig :munde, nette renlighet :munditia, hygiene renlärig :orthodoxe renlärighet :orthodoxia renodla :cultivar renodling :cultivation renommerad :reputate, renominate, ben note renommé|renomme :reputation, renomine renons :I adj kortsp sin, disproviste de; :göra sig ~ disprovider se de cartas inutile, renunciar; :vara ~ esser disproviste de II s kortsp renunciamento, renunciation renovation :(förbättring) renovation; :(återställning i fullgott skick) renovation, rehabilitation renovera :(förbättra) renovar; :(återställa i fullgott skick) renovar, rehabilitar renrajd :fila de renes ligate renrakad :toto rasate; :fig (barskrapad) sin moneta renrasig :de racia pur renrita :designar un copia nette rens :I (råk) entranias pl de pisce II (rensmaskin) machina a/de mund(ific)ar rensa :mund(ific)ar, nettar, depurar, purificar; :(bär/grönsaker) mundar; :(fisk/fågel) levar le branchias e le visceras, eventrar; :(säd) vannar, ventilar, cerner; :(magen) purgar, laxar; :~ bort (ogräs) disherbar, sarcular; :~ luften fig clarar le aere, relevar le atmosphera; :~ ut eliminar rensadel :kul lumbo de ren rensande :purgative, detergente, detersive; :~ medel detergente, detersivo; :(avföringsmedel) purgativo, laxativo renskav :kul peciettas tenue de carne de ren (refrigerate) renskiljning :separation de renes renskinn :corio de ren renskrapa :rasar renskrapning :rasura renskrift :transcription, copia nette renskriva :transcriber renskrivare :transcriptor renskötare :guardiano de renes renskötsel :elevamento de renes renslakt :macellamento de renes renslakteri :macelleria de renes rensning :mundification, (d)epuration, purification; :(av fisk/fågel) eventramento; :(av magen) purgation rensningsaktion :epuration; :pol purga; :mil campania de (d)epuration renstek :kul carne de ren; :(tillagad) rostito de ren rentav :mesmo rentier :rentero rentjur :ren mascule rentryck :typ impression nette/perfecte rentré|rentre :retorno, reapparition rentutav :mesmo rentvå :fig disculpar renässans :arkit, konst, litt, mus renascentia; :~en le Renascentia renässansarkitektur :architectura del Renascentia renässansfurste :prince del Renascentia renässansförfattare :scriptor del Renascentia renässanskonst :arte del Renascentia renässanslitteratur :litteratura del Renascentia renässansmusik :musica del Renascentia renässansmålare :pictor del Renascentia renässansstil :stilo del Renascentia renässanstiden :le Renascentia reol :planca (a/de/pro libros), bibliotheca reologi :fys rhelogia reorganisation :reorganisation, remaneamento, reordination reorganisatör :reorganisator reorganisera :reorganisar, remanear, reordinar reorganisering :reorganisation, remaneamento, reordination reostat :fys rheostato reostatisk :fys rheostatic rep :1 (tåg, tross) corda, cordon, fun 2 (repetition) repetition repa :I s 1 (skåra) excoriation; :(i huden) scarification 2 (redskap för repning av lin) rastrello de lino II v 1 (göra repor på) rader, raspar, excoriar; :(i hud) scarificar; :(stryka, dra) ~ eld på en tändsticka ascender un flammifero 2 (stryka av fröhus etc) ~ bär/löv disfructar/disfoliar in manatas; :~ lin rastrellar lino; :~ upp (stickning) disintricar 3 (återhämta) ~ mod prender corage -ad3e; :~ sig convalescer, recuperar, recovrar le sanitate, meliorar se 4 (repetera) repeter, revisar; :teat repeter, probar reparabel :reparabile reparation :reparo, reparation, refaction reparationskostnad :costos pl de reparation reparationsverksamhet :labores/travalios de reparation reparationsverkstad :officina de reparationes reparatör :reparator reparera :reparar, refacer reparerbar :reparabile reparering :reparo, reparation, refaction repartisera :repartir repartisering :repartition repartition :repartition repatriand :persona qui repatria, repatriato repatriera :repatriar repatriering :repatriation repe :bot lolio repellera :repeller, repulsar repellering :repulsion repertoar :repertoire fr repärtwa:r, repertorio repertoarteater :theatro de repertoire fr repärtwa:r/de repertorio repetera :repeter, revisar; :teat repeter, probar repeterbar :statist recursive repeterbarhet :statist recursivitate repetergevär :fusil a/de repetition repetering :repetition repeterur :horologio a/de repetition repetition :repetition; :(av lärostoff) revision; :teat repetition, proba, essayo repetitionsförband :mil unitate de/pro exercitio de revision repetitionskurs :cursa de revision repetitionsövning :mil exercitio de revision repetitiv :repetitive repetitorium :(kurs) cursa de revision; :(bok) manual de revision repetitör :repetitor repförband :mil unitate de/pro exercitio de revision repgubbe :mil soldato obligate al exercitio de revision repgunga :balanciatoria repig :radite replik :replica; :konst replica, copia, reproduction, duplicato replikera :replicar replipunkt :puncto de appoio, base replirörelse :movimento de retraite fr röträ:t repmånad :mil mense de exercitio de revision reportage :reportage -ad3e reportagebil :auto de reportage -ad3e, camionetta reportageteam :equipa/team eng ti:m de reportage -ad3e reporter :reporter eng ripå:tö reposition :med reduction representant :delegato, representante, representator; :(handelsresande) commisso viagiator -d3-, viagiator/representante de commercio Representanthuset :le Camera de Deputatos/de Representantes representation :representation representationskostnader :costos/expensas de representation representativ :I adj representative II s medio de pagamento substituente moneta representativitet :representativitate representera :representar repressalie :represalia, retaliation; :utöva ~r mot prender/exercer represalias contra, retaliar contra repressalieåtgärd :(mesura de) represalia, mesura de retaliation repression :repression repressiv :repressive; :~ tolerans pol tolerantia repressive reprimand :reprimenda; :få en ~ reciper un reprimenda repris :reprisa reprisera :facer de novo, refacer, repeter, iterar; :~ ett TV-program repeter un programma de television reprisering :repetition, (re)iteration, reprisa; :radio, TV rediffusion reprisföreställning :teat reprisa reprissändning :radio, TV rediffusion repristecken :mus signo de reprisa repro :reproduction reproducera :reproducer, copiar; :~ sig reproducer se reproducerbar :reproducibile reproducerbarhet :reproducibilitate reproducering :reproduction reproduktion :tekn reproduction; :konst reproduction, replica, facsimile, copia; :biol reproduction, generation, procreation, propagation reproduktionsduglig :biol reproductive reproduktionsförmåga :biol facultate procreative/reproductor/de reproduction reproduktionsmetod :methodo de reproduction reproduktionsteknik :technica/procedimento de reproduction, reprographia reproduktiontal :statist taxa de reproduction/de fertilitate reproduktiv :reproductive reproduktivitet :biol reproductivitate reprografi :foto reprographia reproteknik :technica/procedimento de reproduction, reprographia repslagarbana :corderia repslagare :cordero, funero repslageri :corderia repsoldat :mil soldato obligate al exercitio de revision repstege :scala de corda/de fun reptil :zool reptile reptilskinn :pelle de reptile reptrick :truc(o) de corda republik :republica; :göra till en ~ republicanisar republikan :republicano republikanism :republicanismo republikansk :republican repulsion :fys repulsion repulsionskraft :fys fortia de repulsion repulsionsmotor :motor a/de repulsion repulsiv :repulsive reputation :reputation, renomine, fama reputerlig :de bon reputation, respectabile reputerlighet :respectabilitate repövning :mil exercitio de revision res :pila de ligno resa :I s (färd) viage -ad3e; :jur (gång) vice; :andra ~n stöld (un caso de) furto pro le secunde vice; :avbeställa en ~ annullar/cancellar un viage; :boka en ~ reservar un viage; :ge sig ut på en ~ partir pro/in un viage; :göra en ~ facer un viage; :lycklig ~! bon viage! II v 1 (ställa upp, höja, lyfta) (e)levar, sublevar; :(bygga) construer, eriger; :få håret att ~ sig horripilar; :~ borst ericiar; :~ ett krav reclamar; :~ ett tält plantar un tenta; :~ sig (e)levar se; :(göra uppror) sublevar se, rebellar se, revoltar, insurger 2 (företa en resa) viagiar -d3-; :~ genom percurrer, transversar; :~ första klass viagiar in prime classe; :~ hem retornar a casa; :~ med flyg viagiar per avion; :~ med tåg viagiar per traino; :~ till lands/till sjöss viagiar per via de terra/per via de mar resande :I adj viagiante -d3-, itinerante, ambulante; :ett ~ teatersällskap un gruppo de theatro itinerante/ambulante; :vara på ~ fot esser viagiante/in viage -ad3e II s viagiator -d3-; :(passagerare) passagero -d3-; :(handelsresande) viagiator de commercio, commisso viagiator resandebok :registro de hospites resanderum :camera a/pro viagiatores -d3- resandeström :currente de viagiatores -d3- resdag :die/jorno de viage -ad3e resdräkt :vestimentos de viage -ad3e rese :(persona) gigante reseapotek :pharmacia portative/portabile/de viage -ad3e researrangör :organisator de viages -ad3es reseberättelse :reporto/chronica de un viage -ad3e, relation de viage resebeskrivning :description de un viage -ad3e, relation de viage, itinerario resebroschyr :brochure fr -shy:r touristic tu- resebyrå :officio/agentia de viages -ad3es/de tourismo tu- resecheck :cheque eng tshek de viage -ad3e/de viagiator -d3- reseda :bot reseda resedator :computator portative/portabile reseersättning :indemnitate pro le expensas de viage -ad3e reseffekter :bagage -ad3e reseförbud :interdiction de viagiar -d3- reseförsäkring :assecurantia touristic tu-/de viage -ad3e resegrammofon :grammophono portative/portabile reseguide :(person) cicerone, guida (touristic tu-); :(bok) guida (touristic)/de viage -ad3e, itinerario resehandbok :guida (touristic tu-)/de viage -ad3e, itinerario resekostnad :costos/dispensas/expensas pl de viage -ad3e resekostnadsersättning :indemnitate pro le expensas de viage -ad3e resekreditiv :lettera/littera de credito resektion :med resection; :utföra ~ resecar resektionskniv :med cultello de resection reseledare :guida de viage -ad3e reselektyr :lectura pro le viage -ad3e reseminne :(hågkomst) memoria de viage -ad3e; :(suvenir) souvenir fr suvönir de viage resenär :viagiator -d3-; :(passagerare) passagero -d3- reseradio :radio portative/portabile reserapport :reporto de un viage -ad3e, relation de viage resereglemente :regulamento de viages -ad3es reserv :(förråd i beredskap) reserva, provision; :(kapital) reserva; :(ersättare) reimplaciante, substituto, supernumerario; :mil reserva; :sport jocator de reserva, reimplaciante, substituto; :ha i ~ tener in reserva; :kapten i ~en mil capitano de reserva reservant :reservante reservare :mil officiero de reserva reservat :reserva reservatio mentalis|reservatio|mentalis :rel restriction mental reservation :reservation; :(förbehållsamhet) reserva, reticentia; :pol objection; :(förbehåll) reserva, condition, stipulation; :inlägga ~ mot opponer/sublevar/facer un objection a, objectar a reservationslös :sin reserva/reticentia reservbatteri :pila/batteria de reserva reservbänk :sport banco del jocatores de reserva/del reimplaciantes/del reservas/del substitutos; :sitta på ~en esser de reserva reservdel :pecia distachate -sh-/de recambio reservdäck :pneu(matico) de recambio/de reserva/de succurso reservera :reservar; :~ sig poner un objection, objectar reserverad :reservate; :(förbehållsam) reticente reservering :reservation reservfett :anat lipide de reserva reservfond :fundo de reserva reservförråd :reserva, provision reservhjul :rota de recambio/de reserva/de succurso reservkapital :capital de reserva reservnyckel :clave de reserva reservnäring :biol reserva(s) reservoar :cisterna, recipiente, reservoir fr resärvwa:r, tank eng tængk, receptaculo reservoarpenna :penna stilographic reservofficer :mil officiero de reserva reservproviant :provision, reserva reservspelare :sport jocator de reserva, reimplaciante, substituto reservstat :officer på ~ mil officiero de reserva reservstyrka :mil (truppa/fortia de) reserva reservtank :reservoir fr resärvwa:r/tank eng tængk de reserva reservtrupper :mil truppas/fortia de reserva reservutgång :exito de emergentia reseräkning :nota de costos de viage -ad3e reseskildring :description de un viage -ad3e, relation de viage reseskrivmaskin :machina de scriber portative/portabile resesällskap :se ressällskap resetillstånd :permisso/permission de viagiar -d3- reseur :eveliator de viage -ad3e resevaluta :devisas reseäventyr :aventura de viage -ad3e resfeber :febre del viages -ad3es resfilt :plaid eng plæd resfärdig :preste al/pro le viage -ad3e/a partir, preparate pro le viage resgods :bagage -ad3e; :fritt ~ pacotilia resgodsbiljett :billet/ticket eng tikit de bagage -ad3e resgodsexpedition :deposito de bagages -ad3es, consigna residens :residentia; :som avser ~ residential residensstad :residentia residera :resider residual :residual, residuari residuum :residuo resignation :resignation resignera :resignar resignerad :resignate resistans :fys, el resistentia resistens :med resistentia, renitentia resistent :med resistente, resistive, renitive resistivitet :fys, el resistibilitate reskamrat :companion de viage -ad3e reskassa :moneta de viage -ad3e resklar :preste al/pro le viage -ad3e/a partir, preparate pro le viage reskontra :ekon riscontro it reskostnad :costos/dispensas/expensas pl de viage -ad3e reskript :rescripto reslektyr :lectura pro le viage -ad3e reslig :de talia/statura alte reslighet :talia/statura alte reslust :desiro de viages -d3- reslysten :qui ama viagiar -d3-; :vara ~ esser un viagiator -d3- devote resmål :scopo de viage -ad3e, destination resning :(upphöjning, lyftning) altiamento, elevation, levatura; :(uppförande) construction, edification, erection; :(uppror) revolta, rebellion, insurrection; :(kroppshållning) statura alte; :(erektion) erection; :jur revision; :en man med andlig ~ un homine de un grande formato spiritual resningsansökan :jur rogation de revision de un judicamento/un judicio resocialisera :reinserer/reinsertar in le societate resolut :resolute, decise, decidite, determinate, firme resoluthet :decision, resolution, determination resolution :resolution; :anta en ~ adoptar/approbar un resolution resolvera :resolver, decider, determinar resolvering :resolution reson :ration; :ta ~ esser rationabile; :utan rim och ~ sin rima e ration, sin senso resonabel :rationabile resonans :resonantia; :ge ~ resonar resonansbotten|resonanslåda :(el. resonanslåda) mus cassa resonante/de resonantia, resonator resonemang :(argumentation) rationamento, ratiocination, argumentation; :(samspråk, tankeutbyte) conversation, discurso resonemangsparti|resonemangsäktenskap :(el. resonemangsäktenskap) matrimonio/maritage -ad3e de convenientia/de ration resonera :(argumentera) rationar, ratiocinar, argumentar; :(utbyta tankar) discurrer, discuter resonlig :rationabile resonlighet :rationabilitate resonör :rationator resorbera :re(ab)sorber resorbering :re(ab)sorption resorcin :kem resorcina resorcinol :kem resorcinol, resorcina resorption :re(ab)sorption respass :passa-porto; :få ~ fig esser dimittite; :ge ~ fig dismitter respekt :respecto, consideration, estima, deferentia, reverentia; :brist på ~ manco/mancantia de respecto; :hysa ~ för haber/sentir respecto pro, respectar, reverer; :ingjuta ~ facer se respectar, infunder respecto; :visa ~ monstrar respecto/deferentia/consideration respektabel :(aktningsvärd) respectabile; :(ansenlig) considerabile respektabilitet :respectabilitate respektera :(ha respekt för) respectar; :(högakta) reverer; :(ta hänsyn till) respectar, observar respektfull :respectuose, reverente, reverentiose respektingivande :que/qui infunde respecto respektive :I konj o, o alternativemente II adv respectivemente; :de är ordförande ~ sekreterare illes es respectivemente presidente e secretario III adj respective; :deras ~ namn lor nomines respective IV s (make/maka) conjuge respektlös :sin respecto, irreverente respektlöshet :irreverentia respengar :moneta de viage -ad3e, viatico respiration :respiration respirator :med respirator, apparato respiratori; :ligga i ~ reciper le respiration artificial; :lägga någon i ~ applicar/facer le respiration artificial a un persona respiratorisk :respiratori respirera :respirar respit :dilation, prorogation, ajornamento; :ekon moratorio; :bevilja någon ~ accordar/conceder un dilation/un prorogation a un persona resplan :(planering) projecto de viage -ad3e; :(beskrivning) itinerario respondent :persona qui defende su these/thesis/dissertation de doctorato respondera :defender su these/thesis/dissertation de doctorato respons :responsa, reaction; :teat feedback eng fi:dbæk responsorisk :mus de responso(rio) responsorium :mus responso(rio) responsum :jur responsa resproviant :viatico resrutt :itinere, itinerario ressentiment :resentimento, rancor ressällskap|resesällskap :(el. resesällskap) (person) companion de viage -ad3e; :(grupp) compania de viage, gruppo de touristas tu- rest :resto, restante, residuo, cetero, ceterum; :(spår) vestigio; :mat resto; :för ~en a proposito, del resto; :som avser ~ restante, residual, residue, residuari restantier :arretratos restaurang :restaurante, restaurant fr räståra); :gå på ~ ir mangiar -d3- in un restaurante restaurangbord :tabula de restaurante restaurangvagn :järnv wagon restaurante restaurangägare :proprietario de un restaurante, restaurator restauration :restauration, renovation, rehabilitation restaurator :restaurator restauratör :(restauranginnehavare) proprietario de un restaurante, restaurator; :(person som restaurerar) restaurator restaurera :restaurar, renovar, rehabilitar, reconditionar; :(i sitt forna skick) restituer restaurering :restauration, renovation, rehabilitation; :(till sitt forna skick) restitution restbelopp :amonta/summa restante; ekon saldo it restera :restar, remaner resterande :restante, residual, residue, residuari; :~ belopp amonta/summa restante restid :durata/duration del viage -ad3e; :(avgångstid/ankomsttid) hora de partita/de arrivata restituera :(återställa) restituer; :(återbetala) restituer, reimbursar; :person som ~r restitutor restituering :(återställande) restitution; :(återbetalande) reimbursamento, restitution restitution :(återställande) restitution; :(återbetalande) reimbursamento, restitution restlager :stock eng restante restlängd :registro de personas qui ha taxa arretrate restlös :total; :sin residuo restparti :partita de restantes restprodukt :producto residuari restriktion :restriction restriktionsfri :sin restriction restriktionspolitik :politica de restrictiones restriktiv :restrictive restriktivitet :restriction restrött :fatigate a causa del/post le viage -ad3e restskatt :taxa arretrate restupplaga :edition restante restvärde :valor residual resultant :fys, mat resultante resultat :(verkan) resultato, effecto; :(behållning) resultato, rendimento; :uppnå ett ~ obtener un resultato resultativ :concernente/exprimente le resultato resultatlös :sin resultato/effecto, van, inefficace resultatrik :fructuose resultaträkning :ekon conto del perditas e profitos resultera :resultar (in) resulterande :resultante; :~ kraft fys (fortia) resultante resumera :resumer, summarisar, recapitular, epitomar, epilogar resumering :summarisation, recapitulation resumé|resume :summario, résumé fr rezyme, resumito, compendio, epitome, summa, summarisation, recapitulation, synopse, synopsis, texto condensate; :göra en ~ facer un résumé, resumer; :person som gör en ~ resumitor resurs :ressource fr resurs resurslärare :(i skola) professor disponibile (pro besonios special) resurstimme|resurstimma :(el. resurstimma) (i skola) lection disponibile (pro/in caso de besonio) resvan :accostumate a viagiar -d3- resvana :experientia del viages -d3- resväg :route fr rut, itinere, itinerario, percurso resväska :valise fr vali:z, coffretto, sacco a viage -ad3e resår :(spiralfjäder) resorto; :(elastiskt väv) texito elastic resårband :banda elastic resårfjäder :resorto in spiral resårgördel :cinctura elastic resårmadrass :matras a/de resortos resårstickad :a/de tricotage -ad3e elastic resårstickning :tricotage -ad3e elastic resårsäng :lecto a/de resortos pl resårväv :texito elastic reta :(förarga) piccar, irritar, vexar, provocar; :(stimulera) animar, excitar, incitar, stimular; :fysiol excitar, stimular, irritar; :~ fantasin excitar le imagination retabelaltare :retabulo retad :enoiate, irritate, vexate retande :(irriterande) irritante; :(lockande) incitante, stimulante; :fysiol esthesiogene retardation :retardation, retardamento; :som avser ~ retardative, retardatori retardationskraft :fortia retardative retardera :retardar retardering :retardation, retardamento retas :vexar, piccar, irritar, provocar, enoiar, irrider; :~s med burlar se de retbar :irritabile, irascibile, incitabile, excitabile, susceptibile; :fysiol irritabile, excitabile, sensibile retbarhet :irritabilitate, irascibilitate, incitabilitate, excitabilitate, susceptibilitate; :fysiol irritabilitate, excitabilitate, esthesia retelse :(lockelse) attraction; :(tjusning) incantamento retention :jur retention retentionsrätt :jur derecto de retention retfull :(förarglig) irritante, vexante, vexatori, enoiose, moleste retfullhet :vexation rethosta :tusse irritative reticuloendotel :anat reticulo, texito reticular reticuloendotelial :anat reticuloendothelial reticulum :anat reticulo, texito reticular retikulär :anat reticular, reticulate; :~ vävnad texito reticular, reticulo retina :anat retina retinit :med retinitis, inflammation del retina retirera :retirar se retirering :retiro, retiramento retiré|retire :retirate retlig :irritabile retlighet :irritabilitate retmedel :irritante, stimulante retning :fysiol irritation, stimulo, stimulation, excitation, excitamento, incitation retningströskel :fysiol limine de excitation, stimulation liminal retor :hist rhetor retorik :rhetorica, eloquentia, elocution, arte oratori retoriker :orator, rhetorico retorisk :rhetoric, oratori; :~ fråga question rhetoric retort :kem retorta retreat :retreat eng ritri:t retriever :zool retriever eng ritri:vö retroaktiv :retroactive; :~ verkan retroaction retroaktivitet :retroactivitate retrograd :retrograde retrogression :retrogression retrospektion :retrospection retrospektiv :retrospective retrovirus :retrovirus reträtt :retiro, retiramento, retraite fr röträ:t reträttplats|reträttpost :(el. reträttpost) posto de retiro retsam :(som gärna retas) irritante, vexatori, provocative; :(förarglig) irritante, vexante, vexatori, enoiose, moleste retsamhet :vexation retsinavin :kul vino resinificate retsticka :persona moleste, tormentator retur :retorno returbiljett :billet de retorno/de ir e retorno returfiber :fibro recyclabile returfiberpapper :papiro de fibro recyclabile returglas :vitro con paga pro le imballage -ad3e returlast :carga de retorno; :sjö frete de retorno returmatch :sport match eng mætsh/partita de retorno returnera :retornar, reinviar, restituer returnering :retorno, restitution returpapper :(för återvinning) papiro recyclabile; :(återvunnet) papiro recyclate returporto :porto de/pro responsa returresa :viage -ad3e de retorno retusch :foto retocco retuschera :foto retoccar retuscherbar :retoccabile retuschering :foto retocco retuscherpenna :stilo a/de retocco retuschör :foto retoccator retuschös :foto retoccatrice reuma :med rheumatismo reumaforskare :med rheumatologo, rheumatologista, specialista in rheumatologia reumapatient :med rheumatico reumatiker :med rheumatico reumatisk :med rheumatic; :~ feber febre rheumatic; :göra ~ rheumatisar; :vara ~ haber rheumatismo reumatism :med rheumatismo reumatoid :med rheumatoide; :~ artrit arthritis rheumatoide reumatolog :med rheumatologo, rheumatologista, specialista in rheumatologia reumatologi :med rheumatologia reumatologisk :med rheumatologic rev :I 1 (grund) scolio 2 sjö; :ta in ~et serrar le vela 3 kul carne costal posterior II fiske linea de pisca reva :I s 1 bot (utlöpare) cirro, stolon; :(på vinstock) sarmento 2 (rispa) laceration, grattatura, ruptura II v 1 sjö serrar le vela(s) 2 bot remover cirros/stolones; :~ sig formar cirros/stolones revaccination :med revaccination, reinoculation revaccinera :med revaccinar, reinocular revaccinering :med revaccination, reinoculation revalvera :ekon revalorisar revalvering :ekon revalorisation revansch :revanche fr röva):sh; :ta ~ revanchar röva)sh- se revanschera :~ sig prender su revanche fr röva):sh revanschism :revanchismo fr röva)sh- revanschist :revanchista fr röva)sh- revanschistisk :revanchista fr röva)sh- revanschlysten :assetate de revanche fr röva):sh revanschlystnad :desiro/desiderio/sete de revanche fr röva)sh revanschmatch :sport match eng mætsh/partita de retorno revanschsugen :assetate de revanche fr röva):sh revben :anat costa; :belägen mellan ~en intercostal; :området strax under ~en hypochondrio; :som avser ~ costal revbensbrott|revbensfraktur :(el. revbensfraktur) med fractura de un costa, costa fracturate revbensspjäll :kul costas de porco revbildande :bot (som bildar revor) stolonifere revel :banco de sablo, sic©a, insablamento revelation :revelation revelj :mil diana; :blåsa ~ sonar le diana reveny :interesse, renta, ganio reverens :(vördnadsbetygelse) homage -ad3e, testimonio de respecto; :(vördnadfull bugning/nigning) reverentia revers :(skuldbrev) obligation; :(baksida på mynt/medalj) reverso, dorso reversering :flyg reversion reversibel :reversibile; :ej ~ irreversibile reversibilitet :reversibilitate revetera :revestir, stuccar, ingypsar revetering :revestimento (de calce/de gypso), ingypsamento, stuccatura revfibbla :bot hieracio revfingerört :bot potentilla reptante revider :typ ultime proba, proba de pressa revidera :(granska, omarbeta) revider, revisar; :ekon controlar, revisar revidering :revision revir :terreno, territorio, dominio; :(jaktområde) terreno/territorio de chassa sh-; :(skogsförvaltningsområde) districto forestal; :fig territorio monopolisate; :märka ut sitt ~ demarcar su terreno/su dominio revision :revision revisionism :revisionismo revisionist :revisionista revisionistisk :revisionista revisionsberättelse :reporto del revisor de contos/del experto contabile revisionsbyrå :officina de revision revisor :revisor de contos, experto contabile revlummer :bot lycopodio annotinum lat revolt :revolta revoltera :(förleda till uppror) revoltar, sublevar; :(göra uppror) revoltar se, sublevar se revoltör :revoltante revolution :revolution; :framkalla en ~ provocar un revolution; :franska/ryska ~en le revolution francese/russe; :som avser ~ revolutionari revolutionera :revolutionar revolutionerande :revolutionari revolutionsdomstol :tribunal revolutionari revolutionär :I adj revolutionari II s revolutionario revolver :revolver eng rivålvö revolverhölster :vaina de revolver eng rivålvö revolverman :heroe del revolver eng rivålvö revolvermynning :bucca de revolver eng rivålvö revolverpipa :tubo de revolver eng rivålvö revolverskott :colpo/tiro de revolver eng rivålvö revolversvarv :torno a/de revolver eng rivålvö revorm :med serpigine, tinea; :som har ~ tineose revormstörel :bot euphorbia helioscopia lat revsmörblomma :bot ranunculo repente revy :(mönstring) revista; :teat revista, spectaculo de varietates; :(låta) passera ~ passar in revista revyartist :artista de revistas/de varietates revydirektör :showman eng shoumön revyförfattare :autor/scriptor de revistas revynummer :numero de varietates revysällskap :compania de revistas/de varietates revyteater :theatro de varietates revär :passepoil fr paspwal Rh-faktor|Rh|faktor :med factor rhesus Rh-negativ|Rh|negativ :med rhesus negative Rh-positiv|Rh|positiv :med rhesus positive Rhen :le Rheno Rhen-Rhône-kanalen|Rhen|Rhône|kanalen|Rhen-Rhone-kanalen|Rhone :le canal del Rhodano al Rheno rhenium :kem rhenium Rhenlandet :Rhenania rhensk :rhenan rhenvin :kul vino del Rheno rhesusapa :zool (macaca) rhesus rhesusfaktor :med factor rhesus; :som har ~ rhesus positive; :som saknar ~ rhesus negative rhesusnegativ :med rhesus negative rhesuspositiv :med rhesus positive rhingraves :rhingraves fr rä)gra:v rhizom :bot rhizoma Rhode Island|Rhode|Island :Rhode Island eng roudailönd rhodesier :rhodesiano rhodesisk :rhodesian rhodesiska :rhodesiana rhododendron|rododendron :(el. rododendron) bot rhododendro rhododendronbuske :arbusto de rhododendro Rhodos :Rhodos; :invånare på ~ rhodio; :som avser ~ rhodie Rhône|Rhone :le Rhodano Rhône-Rhen-kanalen|Rhône|Rhen|kanalen|Rhone-Rhen-kanalen|Rhone :le Canal del Rhodano al Rheno ria :I s sic©atorio II v sic©ar ribba :barra/planca tenue; :sport barra transversal ribbad :text tricotate a/in barras ribbskott :sport colpo/tiro al barra transversal ribbstickad :text tricotate a/in barras ribbstickning :text tricotage -ad3e a/in barras ribbstol :sport barras mural riboflavin :biokem riboflavina ribonukleas :biokem ribonuclease ribonukleinsyra (RNA)|ribonukleinsyra|(RNA) :biokem acido ribonucleic (ARN) ribs :bot (släkte) ribes; :gull~ ribes auree; :rosen~ ribes sanguinee Richterskalan :le scala (de) Richter ty riCtö ricin :1 bot ricino 2 (gift) ricina ricinbuske :bot ricino ricinolja :oleo de ricino Rickard :Ricardo rickettsie :biol rickettsia rickettsios :med rickettsiose, rickettsiosis rickshaw :se riksha rida :cavalcar, ir/montar a cavallo, equitar; :~ barbacka montar a pilo; :~ in en häst manear un cavallo; :~ på ord fig argutiar; :~ ut stormen fig supportar le tempesta ridbana :maneo, hippodromo ridbyxor :bracas/pantalon(es) de cavallero riddarborg :castello (de cavallero) riddardiktning :litteratura cavalleresc riddare :cavallero; :dubba till ~ armar cavallero; :fattiga ~ kul trenchos -sh- de pan frite; :~n av den sorgliga skepnaden le cavallero del triste figura riddarhus :(samlingslokal) casa del nobilitate; :(adeln som korporation) (le) nobilitate riddarideal :ideal cavalleresc riddarkors :cruce de cavallero riddarmusseron :bot tricholoma flavovirens lat riddarorden :ordine cavalleresc/de cavalleria riddarroman :roman(ce) cavalleresc/de cavalleria riddarrustning :armatura de cavallero riddarsal :grande sala, sala de honor riddarslag :accollada; :ge någon ~et dar le accollada a un persona riddarspel :torneo riddarsporre :sporon de cavallero; :bot delphinium, consolida riddartiden :le epocha del cavalleria riddarväsen :cavalleria ridderlig :cavalleresc, cavallerose, nobile, galante ridderlighet :spirito cavalleresc, cavalleria, nobilitate, galanteria ridderskap :cavalleria riddersman :cavallero riddersmannaanda :spirito de cavalleria riddjur :animal de sella riddräkt :(för man) costume/habito de cavalcar/de cavallero; :(för kvinna) costume/habito de cavalcar/de amazon ridhjälm :casco de cavalcar ridhus :schola de equitation, maneo ridhäst :cavallo de sella, palafreno ridkonst :equitation, maneo ridlektion :lection de equitation ridning :cavalcada, equitation ridpiska :flagello de equitation, cravache fr kravash ridskola :schola de equitation, maneo ridsport :sport equestre/hippic, equitation ridspö :flagello de equitation/de cavallero, cravache fr kravash ridstig :cammino/pista pro cavalleros, pista cavalcabile ridstövel :botta de equitation ridsår :excoriation, plaga ridtur :cavalcada ridtävling :concurso hippic ridväg :cammino/pista pro cavalleros, pista cavalcabile ridå :tela, cortina; :foto cortina; :fig cortina; :för öppen ~ fig a vista de totes, apertemente; :~n går ner/upp le tela cade/se leva ridåfall :cadita del tela ridåslutare :foto obturator del cortina riesenschnauzer :zool riesenschnauzer ty riznshnautsö rieslingdruva :bot riesling ty ri:s- rieslingvin :kul riesling ty ri:s- riff :mus riff eng rififikupp :colpo rififi fr rift :geol rift eng rigaudon :mus rigaudon fr rigodå) rigel :(låsanordning) pessulo rigg :sjö cordage -ad3e, manovras pl; :fig (kostym) habito rigga :sjö equipar, armar; :fig vestir rigid :rigide, inflexibile rigiditet :rigiditate rigla :se regla rigodon :mus rigaudon fr rigodå) rigorism :rigorismo rigorist :rigorista rigoristisk :rigorista rigorositet :rigorositate rigorös :rigorose, stricte, draconic, draconian rijsttafel :kul rijsttafel nederl, tabula de ris, platto indonesian/chinese sh- a base de ris rik :(förmögen) ric, fortunate, pecuniose, opulente, affluente; :(riklig) ric, abundante, copiose, affluente; :bli ~ inric©hir se, devenir ric; :de ~a le ric©os, le plutocratia; :en ~ skörd un recolta abundante; :göra ~ inric©hir; :vara ~ på abundar in, esser ric in/de rikblommande :floride rike :(stat) stato, nation; :(furstes) principato, regno; :(kejsares) imperio; :Guds ~ le Regno de Deo rikedom :(förmögenhet) ric©hessa, fortuna, capital, opulentia, affluentia; :(riklighet) ric©hessa, opulentia, abundantia, affluentia rikeman :persona ric, ric©o, plutocrate, nabab rikemansbarn :filio/filia de ric©os rikemanskvarter :quartiero de ric©os rikemansliv :vita opulente rikemansvälde :plutocratia; :som avser ~ plutocratic rikhaltig :ric, abundante, copiose, affluente rikhaltighet :ric©hessa, copiositate, copia, affluentia riklig :ric, abundante, copiose, affluente; :en ~ måltid un repasto copiose riklighet :ric©hessa, copiositate, copia, affluentia rikoschett :ricochet fr rikåshe rikoschettera :ricochettar -sh- riks :tele (rikssamtal) telephonata interurban/intercommunal riksangelägenhet :question/problema national riksantikvarie :antiquario statal/del stato, director del Officio del Antiquitates National Riksantikvarieämbetet :le Officio del Antiquitates National riksarkiv :archivo national/statal/del stato riksarkivarie :archivista statal/del stato, director del archivos national riksbank :banca national/statal/del stato; :Riksbanken le Banca Svedese riksbankschef :director del banca national/statal/del stato riksbekant :reputate in tote le regno, notori riksbibliotekarie :director del Bibliotheca Regal/Royal riksdag :parlamento; :(i Tyskland) Reichstag raiCstak; :hist dieta; :som avser ~ parlamentari riksdagsdebatt :discussion/debatto parlamentari riksdagsgrupp :gruppo parlamentari riksdagshus :(edificio/palatio del) parlamento riksdagsledamot :parlamentario riksdagsmajoritet :majoritate parlamentari riksdagsman :parlamentario riksdagsmandat :mandato parlamentari riksdagsmotion :motion parlamentari/presentate al parlamento riksdagsordning :lege (que regula le labor) parlamentari riksdagsparti :partito parlamentari/representate del parlamento riksdagsplenum :plenum lat parlamentari riksdagssammanträde :session del parlamento riksdagsval :election parlamentari/del parlamento riksdaler :num hist taler cuneate; :fig corona riksförbund :federation national riksförening :association/union national riksföreståndare :governator del stato, regente Riksförsäkringsverket :le Officio del Assecurantias National/del Stato riksgenomsnitt :media national riksgräns :frontiera del stato riksgäld :debita(s) national/del stato Riksgäldskontoret :le Officio del Debita(s) National/del Stato riksha|rickshaw :(el. rickshaw) rickshaw eng rikshå: riksintresse :interesse universal pro le stato rikskansler :cancellero rikslikare :standard eng stændöd/prototypo national riksmedelbar :hist mediate riksmedeltal :media total del stato riksmuseum :museo national/statal/del stato riksmöte :session parlamentari/del parlamento riksnyckel :(i kungadöme) clave royal/regal; :(i kejsardöme) clave imperial riksnät :rete (de communicationes) national riksobligation :obligation statal/del stato riksolycka :grande disastro (national) riksomedelbar :hist immediate riksomfattande :national riksorganisation :organisation national riksplan :på ~et al nivello national rikspolis :policia national/del stato Rikspolisstyrelsen :le Governamento del Policia National/del Stato rikspolitik :politica national/del stato riksprototyp :prototypo/standard eng stændöd national riksregalier :regales Riksrevisionsverket :le Officio del Revision financiari del Stato rikssamtal :tele telephonata interurban/intercommunal riksskuld :debita(s) national/del stato riksspråk :lingua normal rikssvenska :svedese normal rikssvärd :(i kungadöme) spada royal/regal; :(i kejsardöme) spada imperial riksteater :theatro statal/del stato rikstidning :jornal national riksvapen :scuto national riksviktig :importante pro tote le pais; :fig multo importante riksväg :cammino national riksäpple :(i kungadöme) globo regal/royal; :(i kejsardöme) globo imperial riksåklagare :prosecutor statal/del stato rikta :1 (vända, inställa) diriger; :(mot en punkt) punctar; :~ sig till adressar se a, diriger se a, apostrophar 2 (göra rak, t.ex. hjul) rectificar 3 (göra rikare) inric©hir riktare :mil punctator riktig :(rätt) (de)recte, proprie; :(felfri) correcte; :(sannskyldig) ver(itabile); :(berättigad) juste; :(fullständig) absolute, positive; :han är inte ~t klok ille es un pauco/poco folle; :jag mår inte ~t bra io non sta toto ben; :på ~t fig seri(os)emente riktighet :correctessa, justessa riktkarl :mil pivot pivo riktlinje :directiva, linea directive, principio directori, linea de action, instruction, prescription riktmärke :puncto de mira/de referentia riktning :direction, senso; :(strömning) tendentia, schola, deriva currente, correction, trend eng riktningsvisare :indicator/aletta de direction riktnummer :tele numero zonal riktpris :precio consiliate/indicative/recommendate riktpunkt :puncto de mira/de referentia riktvärde :valor directive/directori rim :I litt rima; :kvinnligt/manligt ~ rima feminin/masculin; :skriva på ~ rimar, versificar; :utan ~ sin rima, non versificate, blanc; :utan ~ och reson fig sin rima e ration, sin senso II (rimfrost) pruina rimflätning :litt schema/ordine de rimas rimfrost :pruina; :lägga sig som ~ på pruinar rimfrostig :coperite de pruina rimkonst :litt arte de facer rimas, versification rimkrönika :litt chronica rimate rimlexikon :dictionario de rimas, rimario rimlig :(skälig) rationabile, convenibile, passabile, decente, eque, modic; :(sannolik) probabile; :(plausibel) plausibile; :~ pris precio modic rimligen :rationabilemente, logicamente rimlighet :ration, equitate, plausibilitate rimligtvis :rationabilemente, logicamente rimma :1 litt rimar, versificar; :fig (stämma överens med) corresponder a, concordar con; :hans handling ~r illa med hans ideologi su acto non corresponde a/non concorda con su ideologia 2 (lägga sig som rimfrost på) pruinar; :kul (in)saltar rimmare :litt mal poeta, poetastro rimmeri :litt mal versos rimmig :coperite de pruina rimnöd :litt indigentia de rimas rimord :litt (parola que) rima rimpar :litt duo rimas rimsalta :kul (in)salar rimsmed :litt poetastro, mal poeta rimsmide :litt mal versos rimturs :myt gigante rinforzando :I adv mus rinforzando it II s mus rinforzando it rinforzato :mus rinforzato it ring :(cirkelformation) anello, anulo, circulo, rondo; :(kring månen) halo; :(smycke) anello, anulo; :(däck till bil/cykel) pneu(matico); :sport ring eng; :hist (i skola) stadio annual del gymnasio; :förse med ~ anellar; :kasta ~ sport jocar al anellos; :Saturnus ~ar le anellos de Saturno; :sitta i en ~ seder in circulo ringa :I adj simple, povre, pauc, poc, exigue, humile, modeste II v (få att ljuda) sonar; :(klinga) sonar, tintinnar; :(telefonera) telephonar; :det ringer on sona; :klockan ringer le campana sona; :~ efter en bil telephonar un taxi; :~ på dörrklockan sonar le campanetta, premer le button del campanetta; :~ (till) någon telephonar a un persona; :telefonen ringer le telephono sona III v (förse med ring) anellar; :(förse med urtagning) facer un décolleté dekålte; :en djupt ~d klänning un roba con un décolleté multo profunde ringakta :minuspreciar, depreciar, dispreciar, disdignar, despicer, disestimar, contemner, vilipender ringaktande :disdignose ringaktning :minusprecio, disdigno, disestima, depreciation, contempto ringare :hist campanero ringbarka :skogsbr anellar (per decortication) ringberg :geogr montania crateriforme ringblomma :bot calendula ringbrosk :anat cartilagine anular ringbrynja :hist camisa/cotta anellate/de malias, malia ringdans :dansa ronde/rotunde/in un circulo ringdomare :sport judice de boxa (qui functiona in le ring eng) ringduva :zool columba palumbus lat ringfinger :(digito) anular ringformig :anular, circular, orbicular, in forma de anello/de anulo; :anat cricoide; :zool anulose ringförlovad :officialmente fidantiate (per excambio de anellos) ringförlovning :fidantiamento official (per excambio de anellos) ringhet :simplicitate, humilitate, parvitate ringhörna :sport angulo del ring eng ringklocka :campana, campanetta ringla :serpentar, serper ringled :(runt en stad) strata/cammino/via circular/peripheric/perimetral/circumferential/de cinctura ringlek :dansa ronde/rotunde/in un circulo ringlinje :linea circular ringmaskar :zool anellidas ringmur :vallo/muralia circular, muralia perimetral/circumvallante, muro de cinctura/de cincturon ringmuskel :anat musculo orbicular, sphincter ringmärka :anellar ringning :1 (ljudande) sono de campana/de telephono 2 (urringning) décolleté dekålte ringnyckel :clave (a vite) a anello ringpärm :quaderno con anellos ringrev :banco/scolio de corallo anular/circular/orbicular ringrost :sport manco/mancantia de forma ringrostig :sport qui non es in forma ringränning :hist carosello ringräv :boxator/politico experte e astute ringside :sport ringside eng ringsaid ringsignal :sono ringsäl :zool phoca hispide ringtryck :pression del pneu(matico) ringvrak :sport boxator ruinate ringväg :strata/cammino/via circular/peripheric/perimetral/circumferential/de cinctura rink :sport pista de patinage -ad3e rinna :fluer, currer; :(om tid) passar, ir; :~ in affluer, accurrer; :~ samman concurrer; :~ till affluer, accurrer; :~ tillbaka refluer; :~ ut effluer; :~ ut i sanden fig esser sin resultato, resultar in nihil; :~ över disbordar; :sinnet rinner på honom ille irasce rinolog :med rhinologo, rhinologista rinologi :med rhinologia rinologisk :med rhinologic ripa :zool lagopede; :dal~ lagopede lagopede; :fjäll~ lagopede mute; :mo~ lagopede scotic; :snö~ lagopede blanc ripbär :bot arctostaphylos alpin ripost :sport risposta; :fig (snabbt svar) risposta, replica prompte ripostera :sport rispostar; :fig rispostar, replicar promptemente rips :text reps, texito costate ripsband :banda de reps ripsvävnad :texito costate, reps ripvide :bot salice glauc ris :1 (kvistar) ramettos, branchettas; :(torra kvistar) ramos sic; :fig (klander) critica, reprobation; :få smaka på ~et fig esser bastonate (con un fasce de ramettos) 2 bot, kul ris; :opolerat ~ ris integre; :polerat ~ ris decorticate 3 (pappersmängd) risma risa :(beströ med ris) coperir de ramettos/de branchettas; :(stödja med ris) supportar per ramos sic; :fig (klandra) criticar, reprobar risalit :arkit risalto it risavkok :aqua de ris risbakelse :kul torta al/de ris risbal :balla de ris risbastu :bastonada (con un fasce de ramettos) risboll :kul bolla de ris risbrännvin :kul arak risfält :campo de ris, risiera risgryn :kul grano de ris risgrynsgröt :kul ris bullite in lacte, ris al/con lacte risgrynspudding :kul pudding eng puding al/de ris rishög :(pila de) ramos sic; :fig auto(mobile) in mal condition risig :con ramos sic; :fig in mal condition risk :risco; :löpa ~ att currer le risco de; :med ~ för att al risco de; :ta stora ~er riscar multo riska :bot lactario; :blod~ lactario sanguinee; :läcker~ lactario deliciose; :peppar~ lactario rufus lat; :skägg~ lactario torminosus lat riskabel :riscose, hasardate, hasardose, periculose; :ett ~t företag un interprisa riscose riskdelning :(re)partition/distribution del riscos riskera :(sätta på spel) riscar, hasardar, aventurar; :(utsätta sig för fara) riscar, exponer se riskfaktor :(factor de) risco riskfri :sin risco(s) riskfylld :riscose, hasardate, hasardose, periculose riskgrupp :gruppo a/de alte risco riskmoment :(delmoment) momento riscose/critic; :(riskfaktor) (factor de) risco risknippa|risknippe :(el. risknippe) fagotto de ramos sic, fasce de ramettos riskoja :cabana de ramettos riskpremie :premio de risco riskspridning :(re)partition/distribution del riscos riskvarn :riseria, fabrica de ris riskzon :zona riscose rismjöl :kul farina de ris risodlare :risicultor risodling :(risodlande) cultura del ris, risicultura; :(risfält) campo de ris, risiera risoll :kul rissole fr risål risotto :kul risotto it rispa :I v grattar; :(i huden) excoriar; :med scarificar II s grattamento; :(i huden) excoriation; :med scarification rispapper :papiro de ris risrätt :kul platto de ris risskål :bassinetto al/pro ris risskörd :recolta de ris rist :(halster, galler) grillia; :(plogskär) cultro rista :I v (göra skåror) grattar, taliar, gravar; :(skära, hugga) traciar; :(med nål) gravar; :med scarificar; :~ in ett namn i ett träd gravar un nomine in un arbore II v 1 (skära, ila) doler; :det rister i benet io ha dolores fulgurante in le gamba 2 (skaka) succuter; :~ på huvudet succuter le testa/le capite III s grattamento; :med scarification ristning :1 (inristning) grattamento; :med scarification 2 (skakning) succussa risvase :fiske fasce de ramos sic risvin :kul saké jap rit :rito rita :designar; :~ av (avbilda) designar, traciar, portraitar -trä-; :(kopiera) copiar ritapparat :tirator ritardando :I adv mus ritardando it II s mus ritardando it ritare :designator ritbestick :etui de compasso(s) ritblock :bloco de (papiro a) designar ritbord :planca/tabuliero de designo; :(ställbart) tabula/tabuliero de designo adjustabile ritenuto :mus ritenuto it ritkol :carbon ritkontor :officio de designo ritning :designo; :(planritning) plano ritornell :litt, mus ritornello it ritpapper :papiro de/pro designar/de designo ritpenna :penna de/pro designar rits :(skåra) intalio, incision; :(verktyg) cultello a/pro intaliar/incider ritsa :I v (göra skåror) incider, incisar, insecar, intaliar; :med scarificar II s intalio, incision; :med scarification ritsal :sala de designo ritsch :~! cric!; :~ ratsch! cric-crac! ritskniv :cultello a/pro intaliar/incider ritsning :intalio, incision; :med scarification ritstift :stilo (de graphite) a/de designo ritt :cavalcada ritual :ritual, ceremonial, rito ritualbok :ritual, ceremonial ritualenlig :secundo le ritual/ceremonial, ritual ritualhandling :acto ritual/ceremonial ritualisera :ritualisar ritualisering :ritualisation ritualism :ritualismo ritualist :ritualista ritualistisk :ritualista, ritualistic ritualmord :homicidio ritual ritualmässig :secundo le ritual/ceremonial, ritual rituell :ritual, ceremonial riv :(försök att få tag på något) combatto, lucta, battalia; :(schvung) elan fr ela), impetuositate, dynamismo riva :(klösa) grattar; :(slita) lacerar; :(rasera) demolir; :kul raspar; :~ av distachar -sh-; :~ i stycken diveller; :~ itu rumper/lacerar in duo; :~ loss aveller; :~ ner demolir; :~ sönder lacerar; :~ ut eveller rival :rival, concurrente, competitor, emulator rivalisera :rivalisar, competer, esser in concurrentia (con) rivaliserande :rival, emule rivalisering :concurrentia, competition, emulation rivalitet :concurrentia, competition, emulation rivalskap :concurrentia, competition, emulation rivande :(energisk, driftig) energic, active, interprendente rivas :grattar rivebröd :kul pan grattate rivieraklocka :bot campanula isophylle rivig :(snabb, livlig) rapide, animate, galliarde; :(energisk, drivande) energic, pulsante rivjärn :raspator; :fig viragine, xantippa rivning :(rasering) demolition rivningsarbete :demolition rivningsfärdig :destinate a esser demolite rivningsförbud :interdiction/prohibition de demolition rivningshus :casa a demolir rivningskontrakt :contracto de un appartamento (in un casa) a demolir rivningskula :bolla de demolition rivningslov :licentia/permission de demolition rivningslägenhet :appartamento (in un casa) a demolir rivningstillstånd :licentia/permission de demolition rivningsverksamhet :labores/travalios de demolition rivningsvåg :unda de labores/travalios de demolition extensive rivstart :partita a tote velocitate/tote gas rivstarta :partir a tote velocitate/tote gas RNA :(ribonukleinsyra) biokem ARN (acido ribonucleic) ro :I s (lugn) tranquillitate, calma, quiet(ud)e; :(fred, frid) pace, serenitate, equanimitate; :(vila) reposo; :för ~ skull pro placer II v remar, canotar, vogar; :~ hit med en tia! fig da me dece coronas!; :~ upp sig fig meliorar su situation (per proprie effortios) roa :amusar, diverter; :~ sig amusar se, diverter se road :vara ~ av amar rob :se robe robbert :kortsp robbert eng råböt robe|rob :(el. rob) roba (de vespere/de vespera) robinia :bot robinia; :prakt~ robinia neomexican robinsonad :escap(p)ada robinsonian, robinsonada robot :tekn robot tjeck; :mil missile, rocchetta robotaktig|robotartad :(el. robotartad) robotic, robotomorphic robotbestyckad :mil armate de missiles/de rocchettas robotisera :tekn robotisar robotisering :tekn robotisation robotkamera :foto camera robot tjeck robotramp :mil rampa de lanceamento de missiles/de rocchettas robotteknologi :robotica robotvapen :mil arma missile/rocchetta robust :robuste, solide, vigorose, forte robusthet :robustessa, vigorositate rock :I 1 (klädesplagg) mantello, supertoto, paletot fr palto; :vara för kort i ~en fig non sufficer 2 (spinningsredskap) rocca II mus rock eng rocka :I v mus (dansa) dansar/ballar le rock eng; :(spela) jocar rock II s zool raia; :darr~, elektrisk ~ torpedine; :klo~ raia radiate; :knagg~ raia clavate; :sting~ pastinaca rockad :spel roc, rocamento rockare :mus dansator/jocator de rock eng rockentrav :bot arabis glabre rockera :spel rocar rockfestival :mus festival (de musica) rock eng rockficka :tasca de mantello rockfiske :pisca de raias rockhängare :porta-mantello rockmusik :(musica) rock eng rockmusiker :musico/musicante rock eng rockopera :mus opera rock eng rockskört :traino de mantello rocksångare :cantator de rock eng rockuppslag :reverso de mantello rockvaktmästare :attendente del vestiario Rocky Mountains|Rocky|Mountains :le Montanias Roccose rock’n’roll :mus rock’n’roll eng råknroul rodd :sport remage -ad3e, canotage -ad3e, voga roddarbänk :banco del remator(es) roddare :remator, canotero roddarlag :sport equipa/team eng ti:m de rematores roddbåt :barca remate/a remos/de remos, lancha -sh- roddklubb :club eng klab/association de rematores roddsport :sport de remage -ad3e/de canotage -ad3e roddtur :excursion de remage -ad3e/de canotage -ad3e roddtävling :cursa de remage -ad3e/de canotage -ad3e, regata a remos rodel :sport toboggan eng töbågön; :åka med ~ ir in toboggan rodelbana :sport pista de toboggan eng töbågön rodeo :sport rodeo roder :sjö governaculo, timon; :flyg governaculo; :hålla rodret i handen tener le timon in le mano; :lägga om rodret cambiar le direction del timon; :sitta vid rodret esser al timon roderlös :sin governaculo/timon roderskada :damno al timon roderspak :barra del timon/del governaculo rodertörn :guarda al timon rodium :kem rhodium rodna :rub(esc)er rodnad :rubor; :med rubefaction rododendron :se rhododendron roffa :~ åt sig accaparar, rapinar rofull|rofylld :(el. rofylld) tranquille, quiete, calme, pacibile, seren rofylldhet :calma, tranquillitate rogivande :reposante, calmante, consolante, appaciante, reassecurante; :med tranquillisante, lenificante, sedative; :~ medel farm tranquillisante, lenificante, sedativo rojalism :royalismo rojalist :royalista rojalistisk :royalista rokoko :konst rococo rokokomöbel :mobile rococo rokokostil :konst (stilo) rococo rokokotiden :konst le periodo rococo Rolandssången :litt le Cantion de Rolando rolig :amusante, divertente, drolle, facete, humoristic, humorose rolighet :amusamento, divertimento, drolleria, humor, buffoneria rolighetsmakare|rolighetsminister :(el. rolighetsminister) farsator, buffon, humorista roll :I rolo, parte, function; :teat rolo, parte; :det spelar ingen ~ non importa; :leva sig in i ~en entrar in le pelle de su personage -ad3e; :lära in en ~ teat apprender un rolo/un parte; :ombytta ~er rolos/partes invertite; :spela en ~ teat facer/jocar/interpretar un rolo/un parte; :underordnad/viktig ~ rolo/parte subalterne/importante II flyg rolamento roll-on-roll-off-fartyg|roll|on|off|fartyg :nave roll-on-roll-off eng roulånroulåf rolla :1 (måla med roller) pinger al rolo 2 flyg facer un rolamento rollator :se rullator rollbesättning :teat distribution del rolos/del partes roller :rolo (pro pinger) rollfigur :teat personage -ad3e rollfördelning :teat distribution del rolos/del partes rollförteckning :teat lista del actores rollgestaltning :teat interpretation del rolo/del parte rollhäfte :teat quaderno del actor rollinnehavare :teat actor rollista :teat lista del actores rollkonflikt :conflicto de rolo(s) rollmops :kul filet fr file de haringo (in)rolate rollspel :joco de rolos rolltolkning :teat interpretation del rolo/del parte rolös :sin reposo, agitate, intranquille, inquiete rolöshet :intranquillitate, agitation rom|Rom|ROM :I 1 zool ovos pl de pisce 2 kul rum eng ram II (zigenare) rom, tsigano III Rom Roma IV ROM data ROM (read only memory eng, memoria solmente a leger) roman :1 litt roman(ce) 2 (person som tillhör ett romanskt folk) romano romancykel :litt cyclo de roman©es romandebut :prime roman(ce) romanesk :(som i en roman) romanesc; :(svärmisk) romantic romanfigur :personage -ad3e de roman(ce) romanförfattare :autor/scriptor de roman©es, romancero romanförveckling :intriga romanesc/de un roman(ce) romangestalt :personage -ad3e de roman(ce) romanhjälte :heroe romanesc/de un roman(ce) romani :språk romani, egyptiano, tsigano romanintrig :intriga romanesc/de un roman(ce) romanist :språk (forskare i romanska språk) romanista romanistik :språk studios (del linguas e litteraturas) romanic/romance romanistisk :språk romanic, romance romankonst :litt arte del roman(ce) romanlitteratur :litteratura romanesc romans :litt, mus, fig romance romanscykel :mus, litt cyclo de romances romansk :språk romanic, romance, neolatin; :arkit romanic romanstruktur :structura de roman(ce) romanteknik :technica romanesc romantik :konst, litt, mus romanticismo romantiker :romantico romantisera :romantisar romantisk :romantic Romarbrevet :bibl le Epistola al Romanos romare :romano Romarriket :le Imperio Roman romb :mat rhombo, losange rombformad|rombformig :(el. rombformig) mat rhombic rombisk :mat rhombic romboeder :mat rhombohedro romboedrisk :mat rhombohedric romboid :mat rhomboido romboidisk :mat rhomboide, rhomboidal rombutelj :bottilia de rum eng ram romersk :roman; :~ kamill bot anthemis nobile; :~ medborgare hist quirite OH: romersk roman; :~ ka(mo)mill bot camomilla nobile; :~ medborgare hist quirite romerskkatolsk :catholic roman romkorn :zool ovo de pisce romsk :(zigensk) rom, tsigan romsäck :zool sacco ovular Romulus :Romulo rond :med visita; :mil ronda, patrulia; :sport round eng raund; :gå ~en med visitar; :mil facer su ronda, patruliar ronda :(omgång) torno; :(runda) ronda, circuito rondat :sport rondade fr rå)dad rondeau :litt, mus rondeau fr rå)do rondell :(rundel för rotationstrafik) cruciata giratori, rotunda; :tekn rondella, disco rondo :mus rondo it rondör :(rundhet) rotunditate; :(fyllighet) corpulentia; :(fryntlighet) jovialitate; :(frikostighet) generositate, liberalitate rop :appello, crito, clamor; :vara i ~et fig esser del moda, esser in voga ropa :(skrika) critar, vocar; :(skråla) vociferar; :(bjuda på auktion) offerer; :~ på appellar, clamar, advocar; :~ på hjälp clamar adjuta; :~ tillbaka revocar; :~ upp appellar ropare :megaphono, porta-voce roquefort|roquefortost :(el. roquefortost) kul roquefort fr råkfå:r, caseo de Roquefort ror :sjö (roder) governaculo, timon; :sitta till ~s esser al timon rorgängare :sjö timonero rorkult :sjö barra de timon rorofartyg :nave roll-on-roll-off eng roulånroulåf rorpinne :sjö barra de timon rorschachtest :psyk test eng de Rorschach ty rårshaX rorsman :sjö timonero rortörn :sjö guarda al timon ros :I bot rosa; :ingen ~ utan törnen il non ha rosas sin spinas; :bengal~ rosa chinese sh-; :harts~ rosa villose; :japansk klätter~ rosa multiflor; :jul~ rosa de Natal; :moss~ rosa muscose; :mysk~ rosa muscate; :nypon~ rosa canin/pomifere; :polyanta~ polyantha; :~ornas krig hist le Guerra del duo Rosas; :te~ rosa de the; :turkisk gul~ rosa fetide; :vres~ rosa rugose; :äppel~ rosa rubiginose II med erysipela III (lovord) laude, elogio, commendation rosa :I adj de color de rosa, rosate, rosee II s color de rosa III v (lovorda) laudar, elogisar, commendar rosaaktig :rosastre rosafärgad :de color de rosa rosaktig :bot rosacee; :med erysipelatose rosenblad :(från blomman) petalo de rosa; :(från stammen) folio de rosa rosenbröd :kul (typo de) panetto blanc rosenbuske :rosa rosenböna :bot phaseolo coccineus lat rosendoft :odor/perfumo/fragrantia/aroma de rosas rosenfingrad :de digitos de rosa; :den ~e Eos myt Eos, dea de digitos de rosa rosenfink :zool carpodaco erythrin rosenfärga :dar un color de rosa rosenfärgad :de color de rosa, rosate rosengeranium :bot pelargonio radule rosengång :sentiero de/in un jardin de rosas; :text technica de textura popular (con plure possibilitates de combinar colores e motivos) rosengård :jardin de rosas, rosario, roseto rosenhy :pelle de persica rosenkindad :de genas rosate rosenknopp :button de rosa rosenkrans :corona de rosas; :(radband) rosario rosenkreutzare :rosacruce, rosacruciano; :som avser ~ rosacrucian, rosacruce rosenkvarts :miner quarz ty -ts rosee rosenkvitten :bot (släkte) chaenomeles rosenkål :caule de Brussel/de Bruxelles fr brysel rosenmalva :bot malva alcea lat rosenmandel :bot pruno trilobate rosenmoln :nube rosate/de color de rosa; :sväva på ~ fig esser felicissime rosenmun :labios multo rubie rosenolja :oleo/essentia de rosas rosenrabatt :lecto de rosas; :(långsträckt) parterre fr -tä:r de rosas; :(i fyrkant) quadr(at)o de rosas rosenrasande :furiose rosenribs :bot ribes sanguinee rosenröd :de color de rosa, rosate rosenstare :zool pastor rosee rosensten :miner rosa rosentry :bot lonicera tartare rosenträ :palissandro rosenträd :bot arbore de rosas; :(vilt) rosa rubiginose rosenträdgård :jardin de rosas, rosario, roseto rosenvatten :aqua rosate/de rosas roseol :med roseola rosett :rosetta; :arkit, typ floron rosettfönster :arkit rosetta, rosa rosettställd :bot a rosetta rosfeber :med erysipela rosig :de color de rosa, rosate roskarl :zool arenaria interprete rosling :bot andromeda (polyfoliate) rosmarin :bot rosmarino rospigg :habitante de Roslagen rossel :respiration sibilante/asthmatic; :med stertor rossla :dar/haber stertores rosslande :med stertorose rosslig :stertorose rossling :respiration sibilante/asthmatic; :med stertor rost :I (angrepp på järn) ferrugine, oxydo; :(på växt) ferrugine, rubigine II (halster, galler) grillia rosta :1 (angripas av rost) oxydar se 2 kul (bröd/kaffe) tostar, torrer, torrefacer; :(bryna lätt) grilliar, rostir; :~t bröd toast eng toust rostangrepp :oxydation rostare :torrefactor rostbeständig :inoxydabile rostbeständighet :inoxydabilitate rostbiff :kul roast beef eng bi:f, rosbif rostbrun :ferruginose, rubiginose rosteri :officina de torrefaction rostfläck :macula de ferrugine rostfri :exempte de ferrugine; :tekn (som ej angrips av rost) inoxydabile, inalterabile; :~tt stål aciero inoxydabile rostfärgad :ferruginose, rubiginose rosthärdig :inoxydabile rostig :oxydate, ferruginose, rubiginose; :~ i halsen fig rauc rostning :kul (av bröd/kaffe) torrefaction; :(lätt stekning) grilliada, rostimento roströd :rubiginose, ferruginose rostskyddsmedel :producto antiferrugine/anticorrosive/antioxydante, anticorrosivo, antiferrugine, antioxydante rostsvamp :bot puccinia, uredine; :~ar (familj) uredineas rosväxter :bot (familj) rosaceas rosépeppar|rosepeppar :bot schino molle rosévin|rosevin :kul vino rosate rot :bot, mat, språk radice; :(ursprung) radice, origine; :dra ~en ur ett tal extraher le radice de un numero; :gå till ~en med det onda attaccar le mal a su radices; :~en på en tand le radice de un dente; :rycka upp med ~en bot eradicar, displantar; :slå ~ radicar rota :1 (slå rot) radicar 2 (böka, gräva) (ex)cavar, foder; :(leta) cercar 3 ~ sig (få rötter) radicar; :(börja känna sig hemma) acclimatar se rotad :radicate; :djupt ~de fördomar prejudicios firmemente/solidemente/multo radicate rotanlag :bot radicula rotarian :rotariano Rotary :Rotary eng routöri Rotaryklubb :Club Rotary eng routöri; :medlem i ~ rotariano rotation :rotation, giration rotationsaxel :axe de rotation rotationshastighet :velocitate de rotation rotationsmotor :motor rotative rotationspress :tryck pressa rotative/de rotation rotationsrörelse :movimento rotative rotationstid :periodo de rotation rotationstrafik :traffico circular rotbildning :bot radication rotblöta :pluvia forte rotborste :brossa dur/a fricar rote :mil fila; :flyg unitate de duo aeroplanos; :hist districto rural rotel :departimento, section rotenon :kem rotenona rotera :rotar, girar, tornar, pivotar roterande :rotative, rotatori, giratori roterare :furno rotative/rotatori rotering :rotation, giration roterugn :furno rotative/rotatori rotfast :radicate rotfoting :zool rhizopodo rotfrukt :bot (planta a) radice comestibile rotfylla :tandl obturar/plumbar un canal dentari rotfyllning :tandl obturation de un canal dentari rotfäst :radicate rotfästa :~ sig radicar rotfäste :radice; :få ~ radicar rotgel :zool (rödhake) rubecula, pectore-rubie rotinflammation :med periodontitis rotisseri :rotisserie fr råtisri rotkanal :tandl canal dentari rotknöl :bot bulbo, tubere rotlös :sin radices, sin un puncto fixe (del vita) rotlöshet :manco/mancantia de un puncto fixe (del vita) rotmos :kul purée fr pyre de rapas pl rotmärke :mat (signo) radical rotning :bot radication rotogravyr :tryck rotogravure fr -vyr rotor :tekn rotor rotorblad :ala del rotor rots :veter malleus lat rotsaker :bot (plantas a) radices comestibile rotselleri :bot apio rapacee rotskott :bot germine de radice rotstam :bot stirpe subterranee rotstock :bot rhizoma rottecken :mat (signo) radical rotting :(käpp) baston de bambu/de canna (de India); :(material) canna/junco de India rottingmöbel :mobile de canna (de India) rottingpalmer :bot (släkte) calamo rottråd :bot radicula, radicella, fibrilla rottweiler :zool rottweiler ty råtvajlö rotunda :arkit rotunda rotvälska :lingua incompre(he)nsibile/inintelligibile, jargon fr 3argå), argot fr argo, slang eng slæng rotvärde :mat valor radical rotämne :bot radicula rouge :rouge fr ru:3 roulad :se rulad roulette :roulette fr rulät; :spela ~ jocar al roulette roulettebord :tabula de roulette fr rulät route :se rutt roué|roue :roué fr rue, persona voluptuose rov :(berövande) robamento, despoliamento, depredation, piliage -ad3e, rapto, rapina, rapimento, sacco; :(byte) preda, butino; :inte akta för ~ non hesitar; :som lever på ~ zool predatori rova :bot rapa, beta rovdjur :animal/bestia rapace/de preda, predator rovdrift :exploitation incontrolate; :utöva ~ exploitar incontrolatemente/a ultrantia rovfisk :pisce rapace/predatori/de preda rovfluga :zool laphria gibbose; :rovflugor (familj) asilidas rovfågel :zool ave rapace/predatori/de preda; :rovfåglar zool (ordning) falconiformes, accipitriformes rovgirig :rapace, predatori rovgirighet :rapacitate, appetito de rapina rovinsekt :zool insecto carnivore/predator rovlysten :rapace, predatori rovlystnad :rapacitate, appetito de rapina rovolja :oleo de rapa rovriddare :cavallero predator/piliator/bandito royalty :derectos de autor/de inventor, royalties eng pl råiöltis RSVP :RSVP (réponse s’il vous plaît fr, responsa si il vos place) rubank :longe plana de mano rubb :hela ~et, ~ och stubb toto rubba :(flytta på) mover, dislocar; :(bringa i oordning) (dis)turbar, perturbar, disorganisar, confunder rubbad :psyk perturbate, disequilibrate, folle, lunatic rubbning :(per)turbation, disturbantia, disregulamento, disruption, ruptura; :psyk disequilibrio rubel :num rublo rubelkurs :curso/cambio del rublo rubellin :miner turmalina rubie, rubellina rubidium :kem rubidium rubin :rubino rubinglas :vitro rubino rubinröd :rubie rubricera :rubricar rubricering :rubrication rubrik :rubrica; :fast ~ chronica; :sätta ~ rubricar rubriksättare :rubricator, rubricista rubriksättning :rubrication rucka :(bringa ur läge genom att vicka) succuter; :(rubba) mover, dislocar; :(justera gången hos ett ur) regular, adjustar; :~ på sina principer modificar su principios ruckel :I (fallfärdig byggnad) casa/cabana decrepite/ruinose/caduc II (rucklande) (vita in) dissipationes ruckla :dissipar rucklande :(vita in) dissipationes rucklare :dissipator, roué fr rue rucklig :1 (fallfärdig) decrepite, ruinose, caduc 2 (utsvävande) dissipate ruckning :(av klocka) regulation, adjustamento ruda :zool carassio rudbeckia :bot rudbeckia ruderatplats :(avstjälpningsplats) deposito de immunditias ruderatväxt :bot (växt på ruderatplats) planta ruderal rudiment :rudimento; :biol rudimento rudimentär :rudimentari rudis :ignorante, nescie ruelse :contrition, remorso, repententia ruff :I sjö cabina II sport joco illicite ruffa :sport jocar illicitemente ruffad :sjö a/de cabina ruffel :(bedrägeri, skoj) fraude, duperia ruffig :1 (förfallen) decrepite, ruinose, caduc; :(sjaskig) de aspecto povre; :(otäck) horribile 2 sport illicite ruffla :fraudar, dupar rufflare :fraudator, dupator rufs :capillos pl in disordine rufsa :~ till (hår) discapillar rufsig :discapillate rugby :sport rugby eng ragbi; :spela ~ jocar al rugby rugbymatch :sport match eng mætsh de rugby eng ragbi rugbyspelare :sport jocator al rugby eng ragbi rugga :(göra ruggig) asperar, cardar; :zool mutar ruggig :(ojämn) aspere; :(gråkall) frigide e humide; :(olustig och småfrusen) disagradabile e frigide; :(otäck) horribile ruggning :zool muta Ruhrområdet :le region de Ruhr ruin :ruina; :~erna av en borg le ruinas/restos de un castello ruinera :(göra utfattig) ruinar; :(förstöra) destruer, demolir ruinerande :ruinose ruinering :ruinamento ruinstad :urbe in ruinas rulad|rullad|roulad :(el. rullad, roulad) kul carne rolate, rolo de carne, roulade fr rulad ruljangs :(rörelse) movimento; :(trafik) traffico; :(kommers) commercio; :hela ~en fig toto rulla :I v rolar, bollar, volver; :sjö rolar; :~ en cigarett rolar un cigarretta; :~ ihop sig inrolar se; :~ in (in)rolar; :~ in sig i en filt rolar se in un copertura; :~ nedför trappan cader del scala; :~ sig i pengar fig natar in le opulentia/le abundantia/le ric©hessa; :~ upp på spole bobinar; :åskan ~r på le tonitro rola II s 1 matricula; :mil (över värnpliktiga i inskrivningsområde) rolo de conscription; :införa i ~ matricular; :mil conscriber 2 leva ~n dissipar, bacchar; :~n går (det är god ruljangs) le commercio es bon; :(här var det fest!) on festa! rullad :se rulad rullager :tekn cossinetto a/de rolos rullande :rolante, mobile; :~ material järnv material rolante/mobile; :~ schema schema rolante/mobile rullbord :tabula rolante/de rotas rullbräde :skateboard eng skeitbå:d rullbälte :cinctura (de securitate) rolante rulle :rolo; :(spole) bobina; :(i mangel) calandra rullfilm :pellicula/film in rolo rullformig :cylindric rullföra :matricular; :mil conscriber rullföringsområde :mil districto de conscription rullgardin :cortina de resorto rulljalusi :jalousie fr 3aluzi rolante rullmålning :pinger a rolo rullning :rolamento rullningslager :tekn cossinetto a/de rolos rullskida :ski de rotas rullskidåkning :(le) skiar super rotas rullskridsko :patin de rotas rullskridskoåkning :patinage -ad3e super rotas rullstensås :cresta morenic/de morena rullstol :sedia rolante/a/de rotas rullstolsanpassad :adaptate a sedias rolante/a/de rotas rullstolsbunden :qui utilisa un sedia rolante/a/de rotas rullstolsramp :rampa pro sedias rolante/a/de rotas rulltrappa :scala mechanic/mobile/rolante rulltårta :kul torta rolate rulta :I s femina rotunde II v promenar se como un anate rultig :rotunde (e promenante se como un anate) rum :I s camera; :(utrymme) spatio, placia; :angränsande ~ camera contigue; :beställa ~ reservar un camera; :i första ~met in prime loco, primarimente; :inte få ~ med benen non haber spatio pro le gambas; :lämna ~ för facer placia a; :möblerat ~ camera mobilate; :~ i svit cameras communicante; :äga ~ haber loco, evenir, occurrer II adj sjö ~ sjö alte mar, largo; :~ vind vento favorabile/in poppa rumba :mus rumba rumla :dissipar rumlare :dissipator, roué fr rue rummel :(vita in) dissipationes rumor :rumor, strepito, ruito, tumulto rumpa :(svans) cauda; :(bakdel) culo, podice rumphugga :fig finir abruptemente rumpsteak :kul rumpsteak eng rampsteik, lumbo de bove rumsadverb :språk adverbio de loco rumsarrest :confinamento a su camera; :mil confinamento al caserna rumsbesparande :economisante spatio rumsbeställning :reservation de un camera rumsbrist :manco/mancantia de cameras rumsdörr :porta de un camera rumsförmedling :agentia de location de cameras rumshyra :precio de location de un camera rumsinredning :arrangiamento/installation de un camera rumsinteriör :interior de un camera rumskamrat :companion de camera rumslig :spatial rumsnummer :numero del camera rumsnyckel :clave del camera rumsren :zool que se discarga/releva in un loco reservate; :fig (belevad) urban; :(hederlig) honeste, legal rumsservice :servicio al camera rumsstäderska :(på hotell) camerera rumssvit :cameras communicante rumstemperatur :temperatura (de) ambiente/de appartamento rumstera :facer ruito rumsuthyrning :location de cameras rumsväxt :bot planta de camera/de interior/de appartamento rumän :romaniano, rumano Rumänien :Romania, Rumania rumänsk :romanian, ruman rumänska :1 språk romaniano, rumano 2 (kvinna) romaniana, rumana runa :1 (forngermanskt skrivtecken) runa, character runic; :(minnesteckning) necrologia; :författare av ~ necrologo; :rista runor gravar runas 2 litt poema folkloric finnese runalfabet :alphabeto runic rund :I adj (cirkelformig) ronde, rotunde, circular; :(klotformad) ronde, rotunde, spheric, orbicular; :(cylindrisk) ronde, rotunde, cylindric; :göra ~ (ar)rotundar; :i runt tal circa, approximativemente; :riddarna kring ~a bordet le cavalleros del tabula ronde; :~ under fötterna fig inebriate, ebrie; :~a ord parolas sexual tabu II s rotundo, globo, sphera runda :I s ronda, circuito, torno II v (göra rund) (ar)rotundar; :sjö duplar; :~ av en summa (ar)rotundar un amonta/un summa; :~ Kap Horn duplar Capo Horn rundabordskonferens :conferentia de tabula ronde/rotunde rundbåge :arkit arco ronde/rotunde rundbågsstil :arkit stilo romanic rundbågsvalv :arkit volta de arcos ronde/rotunde runddös :arkeol dolmen rundel :linea/area/figura/objecto de forma circular, circulo rundfråga :inquesta rundgång :movimento circular, circuito; :el effecto Larsen, realimentation/feedback eng fi:dbæk acustic; :mus sequentia (repetite) de accordos rundhet :rotunditate rundholt :se rundhult rundhorisont :teat coulisse fr kulis semironde/semirotunde rundhult|rundholt :(el. rundholt) sjö ligno ronde/rotunde rundhyllt :replete, un pauco/poco corpulente rundhänt :generose, munificente, large, liberal rundhänthet :generositate, largessa rundkindad :a genas ronde/rotunde rundkyrka :arkit ecclesia rotunde rundlagd :replete, un pauco/poco corpulente rundlig :ric, abundante, copiose, affluente rundlighet :ric©hessa, copiositate, copia, affluentia rundmask :zool nematodo rundmun :zool cyclostoma, turbine rundmålning :konst panorama rundning :rotunditate, curva, curvatura rundnätt :replete, un pauco/poco corpulente rundradiosändning :emission de (programma de) radio rundresa :circuito, viage -ad3e circular rundresebiljett :billet circular rundskrivelse :(lettera/littera) circular; :påvlig ~ encyclica rundsmörja :lubrificar rundsmörjning :lubrification rundsnack :garrulada insensate rundsticka :text aco/agulia circular a/de tricotar rundstickad :text tricotate in un circulo rundstickningsmaskin :text machina a/de tricotar circular rundsvep :movimento rapide circular rundtimmer :ligno ronde/rotunde rundtur :circuito, excursion circular rundvandring :deambulation, circuito pedestre rundvirke :ligno ronde/rotunde runforskare :runologo, runologista runforskning :runologia runga :resonar runinskrift :inscription runic runka :(skaka) succuter; :(onanera) masturbar runkalender :calendario runic runkning :(skakning) succussion; :(onani) masturbation runkunskap :runologia runolog :runologo, runologista runologi :runologia runologisk :runologic runrad :alphabeto runic runskrift :scriptura runic runstav :calendario runic runsten :petra runic runt :I adv (ungefär) circa, approximativemente II prep circum; :sitta ~ ett bord seder circum un tabula runtecken :character runic, runa runtomkring :I prep circa, circum; :murarna ~ staden le muros circum le urbe II adv gå ~ circumir, circumferer; :ligga ~ circumjacer; :stå ~ circumstar; :torget med husen ~ le placia con le casas a omne lateres rupie :num rupia ruptur :med ruptura; :fig (oenighet) ruptura, dis(ac)cordo, disunion rus :(av alkohol) ebrietate, inebriation; :(av drog) intoxication; :fig ecstase, ecstasis, extase, extasis; :med euphoria rusa :1 (störta, hasta) currer, hastar; :(få att gå med högre varvtal) pressar, pulsar; :~ en motor pulsar un motor; :~ in irrumper; :~ iväg precipitar se, escampar 2 (göra rusig) inebriar rusch|rush :(el. rush) cursa ruscha|rusha :(el. rusha) facer un cursa ruschig :energic rusdryck :bibita spirituose/alcoholic rusdrycksförbud :prohibition (del vendita de bibitas spirituose/alcoholic) rusgift :droga, medio intoxicante rusgivande :intoxicante rush :se rusch rusha :se ruscha rusig :ebrie, inebriate rusighet :ebrietate rusk :tempore pluviose/abominabile/disagradabile/inclemente ruska :I s branca/ramo secate, fasce de ramettos II v 1 (skaka) succuter 2 (markera med ruskor) marcar con brancas/ramos secate 3 (vara dåligt väder) facer mal tempore ruskig :(otäck) horribile, macabre; :(motbjudande) disgustose; :(om väder) pluviose, abominabile, disagradabile, inclemente ruskning :succussa ruskväder :tempore pluviose/abominabile/disagradabile/inclemente rusmedel :droga, medio intoxicante rusning :cursa rusningstid :hora de affluentia/de puncta rusningstrafik :traffico (al horas) de puncta russ :zool (typo de) pony eng pouni gotlandese russifiera :russificar russifiering :russification russin :kul uva sic russinkaka :kul torta al/con uvas sic russofil :I adj russophile II s russophilo rusta :1 (göra i ordning) preparar; :mil armar; :~ sig preparar se; :~ till bröllop preparar a nuptias pl; :~ upp reparar 2 (stoja) facer ruito, ruitar rusthåll :stå för ~et fig haber le responsabilitate pro toto rustibuss :infante turbulente rustik :I adj rustic, rural II s arkit superficie mural de petras quadrate rustic, rustica rustkammare :sala de armas, arsenal rustning :armatura; :(handling) armamento rustningsindustri :industria de armamento ruta :I s 1 (glasskiva i fönster) vitro; :(fyrkant) quadro, quadretto, losange; :mat losange, rhombo 2 bot ruta, thalictro; :aklej~ thalictro aquilegifolie; :back~ thalictro simplice; :fjäll~ thalictro alpin; :kust~ thalictro minor; :vin~ ruta; :ängs~ thalictro flave II v (dela in i rutor) quadrar ruten :rutheno Rutenien :Ruthenia rutenium :kem ruthenium rutensk :ruthen, ruthenic ruter :I kortsp quadro II (fart, kläm) brio, energia, vigor; :ha ~ i sig esser energic ruteress|ruteräss :(el. ruteräss) asse de quadro rutformig :quadratic rutig :con/a quadros/quadrettos; :(med skotsk rutning) scotese rutil :miner rutilo rutin :(förvärvad färdighet) routine fr rutin, practica, habilitate, dexteritate, experientia; :(vanemässigt tillvägagångssätt) routine, habito; :data routine rutinarbete :travalio/labor de routine fr rutin rutinbesök :visita perfunctori/de routine fr rutin rutinerad :routinari rut-, dextere, dextre, experte rutinfråga :question de routine fr rutin rutinkontroll :controlo perfunctori/de routine fr rutin rutinmässig :de routine fr rutin, routinari rut- rutinundersökning :inspection perfunctori/de routine fr rutin rutmönstrad :con/a quadros/quadrettos; :(med skotsk rutning) scotese rutnät :rete a quadros; :graf reticulo rutpapper :papiro a quadros rutscha :glissar rutschbana|rutschkana :(el. rutschkana) glissatorio rutt|route :(el. route) route fr rut, itinere, itinerario, percurso ruttbeskrivning :description del itenerario/del route fr rut, itinerario rutten :putrefacte, putride, putrite, putrescente; :fig corrupte, corrumpite ruttenhet :putriditate; :fig corruption ruttkarta :carta/mappa de itinerario/de route fr rut ruttna :putrer, putrescer, putrefacer se, decomponer se; :få att ~ putrefacer, decomponer ruva :I v 1 (ligga på ägg) covar, incubar; :fig (grubbla, fundera på) meditar, cogitar; :~ på en plan preparar un projecto 2 (bilda sårskorpa) coperir se de un crusta II s (sårskorpa) crusta ruvare :zool covator, covatrice ruvfågel :covator, covatrice ruvhöna :gallina covatrice ruvning :incubation ruvningstid :(säsong) saison fr säzå) de incubation; :(längd) durata de incubation Rwanda :Ruanda rwandier :ruandese rwandisk :ruandese rwandiska :ruandesa rya :I s text carpetta/tapete/tapis fr tapi nodate (a pilos longe) II v critar, ruitar ryamatta :carpetta/tapete/tapis fr tapi nodate (a pilos longe) rybs :bot brassica rapa oleifere ryck :colpo, succussa; :(infall) capricio; :sport augmento subite del cursa/del curso; :snabba ~ fig alte tempo; :vakna med ett ~ eveliar se abruptemente/subito rycka :tirar forte/bruscamente/con violentia; :~ bort extirpar; :(om döden) aveller; :~ fram avantiar; :~ in (hjälpa) adjutar; :(tillfälligt arbeta i någons ställe) laborar/travaliar temporarimente (in placia de un persona); :mil inrolar se; :~ på axlarna altiar le spatulas/le humeros; :~ till succuter; :~ till någons undsättning precipitar se al adjuta de un persona; :~ till sig prender/sasir con violentia; :~ upp (med roten) eradicar, extirpar; :~ upp sig reprender su fortia mental; :~ ut (efter alarm) mitter se in prompte succurso; :mil esser demobilisate, demobilisar se, terminar/haber complite le servicio militar; :~s med esser enthusiasmate rycken : stå ~ fig indurar un affliction/un carga ryckig :(om rörelse) spasmodic; :(oregelbunden) irregular ryckighet :irregularitate ryckning :(sprittning) succussa; :med (i ansiktet) tic, spasmo; :(kramp) convulsion ryckvis :a/per succussas/movimentos irregular; :(stundtals) de tempore in tempore rygg :dorso; :(på berg) dorso, crista, cresta; :(baksida) dorso, reverso; :meteor crista, cresta; :zool noto; :det rör mig inte i ~en fig isto non me tocca del toto; :ha ont i ~en haber mal al dorso, haber dolor de lumbos; :knäppa en klänning i ~en buttonar un roba al dorso; :~ mot ~ dorso a/contra dorso; :som avser ~ dorsal, lumbar; :zool notal; :tala illa om någon bakom ~en dicer mal de/denigrar un persona detra su dorso; :vända någon ~en fig abandonar un persona rygga|~ tillbaka|tillbaka :(el. ~ tillbaka) ir a retro, facer passos a retro, retrogradar, re(tro)ceder, recular, arretrar ryggbesvär :dolor lumbar/dorsal/del lumbos/in le dorso, mal de dorso; :med dorsalgia ryggdunkning :colpo de palma al dorso ryggfena :zool pinna dorsal ryggkota :anat vertebra dorsal; :belägen mellan ryggkotorna intervertebral ryggläge :decubito dorsal; :inta ~ mitter se in decubito dorsal ryggmuskel :anat musculo dorsal ryggmärg :anat medulla spinal/dorsal, cordon medullar ryggmärgsbedövning :med anesthesia spinal; :(vid förlossning) anesthesia epidural ryggmärgsförtvining :med tabes dorsal; :som avser ~ tabetic ryggmärgsinflammation :med myelitis; :(ryggmärgshinneinflammation) meningitis spinal ryggmärgskanal :anat canal spinal ryggmärgsnerv :anat nervo spinal ryggmärgsprov :med punctura lumbar ryggmärgsrum :anat cavitate spinal ryggmärgsskada :med myelopathia, maladia medullar ryggmärgstvinsot :med tabes dorsal; :som avser ~ tabetic ryggmärgsvätska :liquido cerebro-spinal/spinal/cephalo-r(h)achidee ryggont :dolor lumbar/dorsal/del lumbos/in le dorso, mal de dorso; :med dorsalgia ryggrad :anat colonna/columna vertebral, spina dorsal, r(h)achis; :fig corage -ad3e ryggradsdjur :zool vertebrato ryggradslös :zool invertebrate; :fig sin character; :~t djur invertebrato ryggsida :kul lumbo ryggsim :sport natation super le dorso ryggsimmare :sport natator super le dorso; :zool notonecta, insecto notonectal ryggskott :tiro in le dorso; :med lumbago, lumbagine, lumbalgia ryggslut :anat lumbo ryggsträng :zool notochordo, chorda dorsal ryggsträngsdjur :zool chordato ryggstycke :kul lumbo ryggstöd :appoio/supporto in le dorso ryggsäck :sacco a/de dorso, rucksack ty ryggtavla :dorso ryggtitel :(på bok) titulo al dorso (de un libro) ryggvärk :dolor lumbar/dorsal/del lumbos/in le dorso, mal de dorso; :med dorsalgia ryggås :culmine de tecto, cresta, crista ryggåsstuga :casa sin tecto interior ryka :I (sända ut rök) fumar; :(ånga) fumar, exhalar vapor; :det ryker in le camino fuma II 1 ~ ihop (börja slåss) comenciar a batter se; :(börja gräla) comenciar a querelar; :~ på någon attaccar un persona 2 (gå förlorad) där rök mina sista slantar la mi ultime moneta esseva dispendite rykande :fumante, fumose; :fig en ~ färsk nyhet un nova actualissime; :i ~ fart in tote velocitate rykt :(av häst) (le) striliar rykta :(häst) striliar ryktas :det ~ att il ha un rumor que, le rumor curre que; :enligt vad som ~ secundo le rumor ryktbar :celebre, renominate, famose ryktbarhet :celebritate, renomine, fama ryktborste :strilia rykte :(nyhet) rumor, ruito; :(anseende) prestigio, consideration, reputation, estima, fama; :enligt ~t secundo le rumor; :han har ~ om sig att vara snål on dice que/secundo le rumor ille es illiberal/parsimoniose; :~t går att le rumor curre que; :sprida ut ett ~ propagar/facer circular un rumor/un ruito, rumorar ryktessmidare :fabricator de rumores ryktesspridare :propagator de rumores, commatre ryktesvis :secundo rumores/le rumor; :få höra något ~ saper un cosa de/per audir/de auditas ryktesvägen :få höra något ~ saper un cosa de/per audir/de auditas ryktning :(av häst) (le) striliar rymd :(volym) volumine; :(utrymme) spatio; :astron spatio; :interplanetarisk ~ spatio interplanetari; :interstellär ~ spatio interstellar/insideral; :kosmisk ~ spatio cosmic; :~ens oändlighet le infinitate del spatio rymdbas :(station för uppskjutning av rymdfarkoster) cosmodromo rymddräkt :scaphandro spatial rymdfarare :astronauta, cosmonauta rymdfarkost :nave/vehiculo spatial, astronave, cosmonave, spationave rymdfart :astronautica, cosmonautica, navigation interplanetari/spatial rymdforskning :exploration/investigation/recercas pl spatial/del spatio (interplanetari) rymdfärd :viage -ad3e spatial/in le spatio rymdfärja :navetta spatial rymdgeometri :stereometria rymdgeometrisk :stereometric rymdgitter :reticulo spatial rymdindustri :industria aerospatial rymdkapsel :capsula spatial rymdmått :mat mesura cubic/de capacitate, unitate de volumine rymdnät :reticulo spatial rymdobservatorium :observatorio spatial rymdorgan :organo del orientation spatial/del spatio (interplanetari) rymdprogram :programma spatial rymdprojektil :projectil spatial rymdpromenad :promenada spatial/in le spatio rymdraket :rocchetta spatial/interplanetari rymdsjuka :mal del spatio, maladia spatial rymdskepp :nave/vehiculo spatial, astronave, cosmonave, spationave rymdsond :sonda spatial/interplanetari rymdstation :station orbital, station (de investigationes) spatial rymdteknik :technologia aerospatial, astronautica, cosmonautica rymdteleskop :telescopio spatial rymdvarelse :esser/creatura extraterrestre rymdverkan :effecto tridimensional/spatial/de spatio rymdåldern :le era spatial rymlig :spatiose, grande, ample, capace, large, late rymlighet :spatio, amplitude, largor rymling :fugitivo, evadito; :mil desertor rymma :(fly) fugir, escap(p)ar, desertar; :(från fängelse) evader (se); :(innehålla) continer, comprender, includer; :(ha plats för) caper, poter continer, haber un capacitate de, haber spatio pro rymmare :fugitivo, evadito; :mil desertor; :leka ~ och fasttagare jocar al fugitores e arrestantes rymmarstråt :via de escap(p)ata; :vara på ~ esser in fuga rymmas :haber spatio rymmen :vara på ~ esser in fuga rymning :fuga, fugita, escap(p)ata, escap(p)amento, desertion, evasion rymningssäker :de ubi on non pote escap(p)ar rynka :I s ruga II v (ar)rugar, corrugar, plicar; :~ pannan arrugar le fronte; :~ på näsan åt fig monstrar su disapprobation de rynkfri :sin rugas, lisie rynkig :rugose, (ar)rugate, corrugate rynkighet :rugositate rynkning :arrugation, corrugation ryps :bot brassica rapa oleifere rysa :tremer, trepidar rysansvärd :horribile, horride, horrende, terribile rysare :litt thriller eng Trilö rysch :ruche fr rysh; :~ och pysch imbellimento rysk :russe, de Russia rysk-svensk|rysk|svensk :russo-svedese ryska :1 språk russo 2 (kvinna) russa ryslig :horribile, horrende, terribile ryslighet :horribilitate rysning :fremito, tremor ryss :russo ryssgubbe :bot bunias oriental ryssja :fiske nassa de pisca rysskräck :russophobia Ryssland :Russia ryssläder :corio de Russia ryssvän :russophilo ryssvänlig :russophile ryta :rugir rytande :rugito rytm :rhythmo, cadentia; :mus rhythmo, mesura, numero; :litt rhythmo, mesura, metro, numero rytmförskjutning :mus syncope rytmicitet :rhythmicitate rytmik :rhythmica rytmisera :rhythmar, cadentiar rytmisk :rhythmic, cadentiate; :litt, mus rhythmic, numerose ryttare :cavallero ryttarfolk :tribo equestre ryttarfölje :cavalcada ryttargång :passage -ad3e al maneo de un circo ryttarhord :horda de cavalleros ryttarskara :cavalcada ryttarstaty :statua equestre ryttartrupp :truppa equestre ryttartåg :cavalcada rytteri :cavalleria; :lätt ~ cavalleria legier -d3- rytterianfall :mil carga/attacco de cavalleria, choc sh- ryttla :zool succuter ryttmästare :capitano de cavalleria räck :sport barra fixe/horizontal räcka :I v (överräcka, lämna) dar, passar, presentar; :(nå) attinger; :(förslå) bastar, esser sufficiente; :(fortgå) durar; :~ fram (ex)tender; :~ någon handen tender le mano a un persona; :~ till sufficer; :~ upp handen altiar le mano; :~ ut extender; :~ ut tungan tirar/poner foras le lingua; :~ över dar II s (rad) fila, rango, linea; :(följd) serie, sequentia räcke :balustrada; :(lågt) parapetto it räckhåll :inom/utom ~ al/foras del portata räckverk :balustrada, cancello; :(lågt) parapetto it räckvidd :portata, extension, distantia attingite/de attingimento; :(för skjutvapen) portata, distantia de tiro; :mus diapason; :fig significantia, portata, importantia, implication, effecto räd|raid :(el. raid) attacco impreviste/per surprisa/de surprisa, raid eng reid rädas :timer, apprehender, haber pavor de rädd :timorose, pavorose, pavide, apprehensive, anxie, anxiose; :(feg) pusillanime; :bli ~ prender pavor, espaventar se; :göra ~ intimidar; :vara ~ timer, haber pavor rädda :salvar; :möjig att ~ salvabile; :~ ansiktet salvar le facie; :~ livet på någon salvar le vita de un persona; :~ sig salvar se; :~ situationen salvar le situation; :~ skinnet salvar su pelle; :~ vad som ~s kan salvar le salvabile räddad :salve räddare :salvator räddhåga :timiditate, pavor, timor, apprehension, apprehensibilitate; :(feghet) pusillanimitate räddhågad|räddhågsen :(el. räddhågsen) timide, pavorose, pavide, timorose, apprehensive, anxie, anxiose; :(feg) pusillanime räddhågsenhet :timiditate, pavor, timor, apprehension, apprehensibilitate; :(feghet) pusillanimitate räddning :salvamento, salvation räddningsaktion :operation de salvamento/de salvation räddningsarbete :operation de salvamento/de salvation räddningsboj :sjö boia de salvamento/de salvation räddningsbälte :cinctura/cincturon de salvamento/de salvation räddningsbåt :barca/lancha -sha de salvamento/de salvation räddningsflotte :rate de salvamento/de salvation räddningsförsök :tentativa de salvamento/de salvation räddningslina :corda/cablo de salvamento/de salvation räddningslös :non salvabile räddningsmanskap :equipa de salvamento/de salvation räddningsoperation :operation de salvamento/de salvation räddningsorganisation :societate de salvamento/de salvation, societate pro le salvamento/le salvation de naufragos räddningsplanka :fig planca de salvamento/de salvation räddningsväst :gilet fr 3ile de salvamento/de salvation rädisa :bot radice, raphano rädsla :timiditate, pavor, timor, apprehension, apprehensibilitate; :(feghet) pusillanimitate räffla :I s cannellatura II v cannellar räfflad|räfflig :(el. räfflig) cannellate räffling :cannellatura räfsa :I s rastro, rastrello, rastrellator II v rastrellar räfsning :rastrellage -ad3e räfst :inquesta, inquisition; :hålla ~ inquestar, inquirer; :räfst- och rättarting fig inquesta, inquisition räjong :region räka :zool crangon; :listig som en ~ ingeniosissime, astutissime; :skala räkor decorticar/pellar crangones; :tång~ leander adspersus lat räkcocktail :kul cocktail eng kåkteil de crangones räkel :juveno alte e magre räkenskap :conto, explication, explanation; :avlägga ~ dar/render conto/un explication/un explanation räkenskapspost :ekon partita räkenskapsår :anno financiari räkfiske :pisca de crangones räkna :calcular, contar, computar; :~ fel miscalcular; :~ ihop adder, summar, facer le summa de; :~ med considerar, prender in consideration, expectar, contar super; :~ upp facer un enumeration de, (e)numerar; :~t från a partir de räknare :minicontator (electronic) räkneapparat :contator, apparato a/de calcular, calculator (automatic) räknebok :libro de arithmetica/de problemas de calculo räknedosa :minicontator (electronic) räkneexempel :exemplo arithmetic/de calculo räknefel :miscalculation, error de calculo räknekonst :arithmetica räknekunnig :qui sape calcular/contar räknelära :arithmetica räknemaskin :machina/apparato a/de calcular, calculator (automatic); :hist arithmographo, arithmometro räkneoperation :operation arithmetic räkneord :numeral, numero räknesticka :regula a/de calculo räknesätt :methodo de arithmetica/de calculo räkneuppgift :exercitio/problema de arithmetica/de calculo räkneverk :contator räkneövning :exercitio/problema de arithmetica/de calculo räkning :(räknekonst) arithmetica; :(uträkning) calculo, calculation; :(faktura) nota, factura, conto; :för min ~ a mi conto; hålla ~ för tener conto de, respectar; :inte ta med i ~en facer abstraction de, negliger; :köpa/ta på ~ comprar a credito; :löpande ~ conto currente räkpastej :kul pastata de crangones räksmörgås :kul panetto/sandwich eng -witsh al/con crangones räktrål :draga de crangones räktrålfiske :pisca de crangones al draga räl :järnv (skena) rail eng reil; :~s (spår) rail(s) rälsbrott :ruptura de rail eng reil rälsbuss :traino omnibus rälsfog :juncto de rail eng reil rämna :I s fissura II v finder se, crepar ränker :conspirationes, complotes, intrigas; smida ~ conspirar, complotar, intricar, intrigar, insidiar, ordir, machinar, cabalar ränkfull|ränklysten :(el. ränklysten) intrigante, insidiante ränksmidare :intrigante, insidiator, conspirator, machinator ränkspel :intrico, intriga ränn :ir e venir ränna :I s cannellatura, conducto, fossato, sulco; :(takränna) guttiera; :förse med ~ cannellar II v currer sin plano/sin ordine; :text (varpa väv) ordir; :~ i höjden crescer rapidemente; :~ i väg escap(p)ar, fugir rännande :ir e venir rännarbana :hist arena, campo de torneo rännil :parve fluxo de aqua, rivo ränning :text (i väv) ordimento, ordito, trama ränningbom :orditorio rännknut :nodo currente rännskita :diarrhea, fluxo alvin/de ventre; :ha ~n haber diarrhea rännsnara :nodo currente rännsten :aquiero, guttiera, canal/conducto de escolamento rännstensunge :puero/puera de strata ränsel :sacco a dorso ränta :I s 1 (avkastning på kapital) renta, interesse; :ackumulerad ~ interesse accumulate; :effektiv ~ interesse actual; :leva på sina räntor viver de su rentas; :lån mot ~ presto a interesse; :~ på ~ interesse composite 2 (inälvor på djur) entranias pl, visceras pl II v ~ sig (förränta sig, löna sig) producer interesse räntabel :rentabile, lucrative, profitabile, remunerative räntabilitet :rentabilitate räntbar :rentabile, lucrative, profitabile, remunerative räntbarhet :rentabilitate ränteavdrag :interesse(s) deductibile, deduction de interesse ränteavkastning :renta, interesse räntebetalning :pagamento de interesse räntebärande :rentabile, lucrative, profitabile, remunerative räntefot :taxa de interesse räntefri :libere de interesse, sin interesse, gratuite ränteförlust :perdita de interesse räntehöjning :altiamento del taxa de interesse ränteinkomst :renta, interesse ränteläge :nivello de interesse räntelös :(räntefri) sin interesse, gratuite; :(ej räntebärande) improductive räntemarginal :margine de interesse räntenivå :nivello de interesse ränteräkning :conto de interesse räntesats :percentage -ad3e de interesse; :(officiell) disconto; :höja ~en augmentar le disconto; :sänka ~n bassar/reducer le disconto ränteskuld :arretrato de interesse räntestegring :altiamento del taxa de interesse räntesänkning :reduction del taxa de interesse räntmästare :intendente, administrator, economo rät :recte; :~ maska/vinkel malia/angulo recte räta :I v poner recte; :~ på sig eriger se; :~ ut extender, poner recte II s (rätsida) latere derecte/exterior, facie Rätien :hist Rhetia rätisk :rhetic, rhetian; :~a alperna le Alpes Rhetic rätlinjig :rectilinee, linear; :fig directe rätlinjighet :rectitude, linearitate; :fig directura rätoroman :rhetoromano, ladino rätoromansk :rhetoroman, ladin rätoromanska :1 språk rhetoromano, ladino 2 (kvinna) rhetoromana, ladina rätsida :latere derecte/exterior, facie; :få ~ på fig maestrar rätstickad :text a malias recte rätt :I adj (riktig) juste, correcte, exacte; :(adekvat) juste, proprie, appropriate, adequate, convenibile; :(korrekt) juste, correcte, exacte, bon; :(rätmätig) juste, equitabile; :det ~a ögonblicket le momento convenibile; :ett ord i ~an tid un parola a proposito; :göra ~ för sig facer honor a; :ha ~ haber ration; :komma i ~ tid venir al hora exacte; :~are sagt plus tosto II adv (rakt) derectemente; :(riktigt) justo, justemente, correctemente; :(ganska) (as)satis; :~ fram toto derecte; :~ och slätt simplemente; :~ ofta satis sovente; :~ som det var (plötsligt) subito; :(oförmodat) imprevistemente; :~ så (ganska) (as)satis III s 1 (riktighet) justitia, ration, derecto; :(rättvisa) justitia; :(domstol) corte, tribunal; :(rättsvetenskap) judicio, jure, jurisprudentia; :(befogenhet) facultate; :som avser ~jur juridic, judicial, judiciari, forense; :utebliven inställelse i ~en jur contumacia 2 kul platto; :dagens ~ platto del die rätta :I s finna sig till ~ arrangiar -d3- se, sentir se in casa; :gå till ~ med render responsabile; :inför ~ jur in corte, ante le tribunal; :komma till ~ esser retrovate, emerger; :komma till ~ med maestrar; :lägga till ~ poner in ordine; :(klargöra) clarificar; :med ~a con ration; :skaffa till ~ trovar; :stå inför ~ jur esser ante le tribunal; :ställa inför ~ jur poner ante le tribunal; :ställa till ~ poner in ordine, rectificar; :tala till rätta placar, propitiar; :visa till ~ guidar, instruer II v (korrigera) corriger, rectificar; :(förbättra) remediar, meliorar, emendar; :(bringa i ordning) adjustar, disfalsar; :mil alinear; :~ sig efter observar, respectar, tener, obsequer, obedir a, regular se a, adjustar se a; :~ till adjustar, regular, calibrar; :typ justificar rättare :lantbr prime fermero/agricultor rättarting : räfst- och ~ fig inquesta, inquisition rättegång :jur procedura, processo, action judiciari rättegångsbalk :jur codice de processo/de procedura rättegångsbiträde :jur advocato rättegångsdag :die/jorno del processo/del causa rättegångsförhandling :jur causa, processo, lite rättegångskostnad :costos pl judicial rättegångssal :sala del tribunal rätteligen :(egentligen) propriemente, in le fundo; :(rättsenligt) in virtute del lege, legitimemente rättelse :correction, emendamento, emendation; :yrka på ~ reclamar rättelselista :lista de correctiones rättesnöre :canone, norma, regula, standard eng stændöd rättfram :simple, franc, sincer, directe, inceremoniose, candide, simplice rättframhet :franchitia, sinceritate, directura, candor, simplicitate rättfärdig :juste, eque, equitabile, recte; :sova den ~es sömn dormir le somno del justo rättfärdiga :justificar, legitimar; :som kan ~s justificabile rättfärdigande :justificative rättfärdiggöra :justificar, legitimar; :som kan ~s justificabile rättfärdiggörelse :justification, legitimation rättfärdighet :justitia, equitate rättighet :derecto; :(befogenhet) facultate; :(tillstånd) licentia; :förlust av borgerliga ~er morte civil rättighetshavare :proprietario legitime rättighetsskydd :protection de derectos pl rättika :bot raphano nigre rättmätig :legitime, juste, jusificate, eque, equitabile; :~ innehavare/ägare propietario legitime; :~a anspråk revindicationes legitime/juste; :~t straff punition juste/justificate rättmätighet :legitimitate rättning :correction, retification, revision; :mil alineamento; :~! mil in linea! rättrogen :rel orthodoxe; :~ person orthodoxo rättrogenhet :rel orthodoxia rättrådig :(rättvis) juste; :(redbar) honeste, integre, probe rättrådighet :(rättvisa) justitia, equitate; :(redbarhet) honestitate, integritate, probitate rättsbegrepp :(moraliskt) senso/notion del justitia; :jur notion/concepto juridic/del derecto rättsbetjänt :jur functionario judiciari rättsdata :registros de datos pro information judiciari/judicial rättsenlig :jur legal, legitime, valide rättsfall :jur causa, processo, lite, action, judicio rättsfilosofi :fil philosophia juridic/del derecto rättsfråga :jur question juridic/de derecto rättsförfarande :jur procedura rättsförmåga :jur capacitate juridic rättsgiltig :jur legal, legitime, valide rättsgrund :jur base/fundamento/argumento juridic rättshandling :jur action, acto juridic; :ogiltig ~ nullitate rättshaveri :obstination rättshaverisk :obstinate rättshaverist :persona obstinate rättshistoria :jur historia del derecto rättshistoriker :jur historico del derecto rättshistorisk :jur relative al historia del derecto, de(l) historia del derecto rättshjälp :jur adjuta/assistentia judiciari rättsinnad :honeste, integre, probe rättsinnehavare :jur proprietario legitime rättsinnig :honeste, integre, probe rättsinnighet :honestitate, integritate, probitate rättsint :honeste, integre, probe rättsinthet :honestitate, integritate, probitate rättskaffenhet :(rättvisa) justitia, equitate; :(redbarhet) honestitate, integritate, probitate rättskaffens :(rättvis) juste; :(redbar) honeste, integre, probe rättskapacitet :jur capacitate juridic rättskemi :chimia forense rättskipning|rättsskipning :(el. rättsskipning) jur judicio, judicamento rättskrivning :orthographia; :som avser ~ orthographic rättskrivningslära :orthographia rättskrivningsregel :regula orthographic rättskunskap :jur cognoscentia/cognoscimento juridic/del derecto rättskänsla :sentimento/senso de justitia rättslig :jur juridic, judicial, judiciari, forense; :~ följd consequentia/effecto juridic rättsligen :jur in virtute del lege, legitimemente rättsläkare :medico forense rättslärd :jur jurista, jurisconsulto, legista, homine de lege rättslös :(utan rättigheter) sin derectos; :(laglös) sin leges rättslöshet :manco de derectos; :(laglöshet) manco de leges, anarchia rättsmedel :jur medio/remedio legal rättsmedicin :medicina forense rättsmedicinsk :de medicina forense rättsmedvetande :sentimento/senso de justitia rättsobducent :med dissector forense rättsordning :jur ordine juridic/judiciari rättspraxis :jur praxis/practica juridic rättspsykiater :med psychiatro forense rättspsykiatri :med psychiatria forense rättsregel :jur regula juridic/de derecto rättsröta :jur abuso de derecto, corruption juridic rättssak :jur causa, processo, lite, action, judicio rättssal :sala del tribunal rättssamhälle :stato de derecto rättssinne :sentimento/senso de justitia rättsskipning :se rättskipning rättsskrank :jur barra rättsskydd :jur protection juridic/de derectos rättssociologi :sociologia forense/del derecto rättsspråk :linguage -ad3e/terminologia juridic/forense rättsstat :stato de derecto rättsstatistik :statistica juridic/judicial rättsstridig :jur illicite, illegal rättsstridighet :jur illegalitate rättssystem :jur systema juridic rättssäkerhet :jur securitate juridic rättstavning :orthographia; :som avser ~ orthographic rättsterm :jur termino juridic/judicicari/forense rättstillämpning :jur application del derecto rättstrygghet :jur securitate juridic rättstvist :jur litigation, processo, controverso rättsuppfattning :conception del derecto rättsvetenskap :jur jure, jurisprudentia, scientia juridic/del derecto rättsvetenskaplig :jur juridic, jurisprudente, jurisprudential, forense, legal rättsvidrig :contra le jure, illicite, illegal rättsväsen :jur justitia, systema judicial rättsägare :jur proprietario legitime rättsövergrepp :jur violation/infringimento del derecto rättvis :juste, eque, equitabile, recte rättvisa :justitia, equitate; :göra någon ~ facer justitia a un persona rättvisande :justificante rättänkande :honeste, integre, probe rätvalar :zool (familj) balenidas rätvingad :zool orthoptere rätvingar :zool (ordning) orthoptera rätvinklig :rectangule, rectangular, orthogonal; :göra ~ esquadrar; :~ triangel triangulo rectangule/rectangular räv :zool vulpe; :blå~ vulpe blau; :en gammal ~ fig un vetule vulpe; :fjäll~, is~ vulpe arctic/polar, alopex lagopus lat; :ha en ~ bakom örat fig esser astute; :platina~ vulpe platino; :polar~ vulpe arctic/polar, alopex lagopus lat; :röd~ vulpe vulpes; :silver~ vulpe argentee/argentate; :som avser ~ vulpin; :svart~ vulpe nigre; :vanlig ~ vulpe vulpes; :vit~ vulpe blanc rävaktig :vulpin; :fig astute rävaktighet :fig astutia rävgryt :vulpiera rävhona :vulpe feminin rävjakt :chassa sh- de vulpes rävkaketräd :bot strychno rävkusu :zool trichosuro rävlya :vulpiera rävsax :trappa/pedica de vulpe rävskinn :pelle de vulpe rävspel :joco de vulpes (e oves); :fig intrigas pl rävsvans :cauda de vulpe; :bot amarantho caudate rävunge :zool juvene vulpe, vulpetto rå :I adj (ej tillagad) crude; :(ej bearbetad) brute, crude; :(ej slät) rugose, rude, inequal, scabrose; :(okultiverad) grossier, rude; :(brutal) rude, brusc, brutal; :(oangenäm) rude, dur, aspere; :behandla ~tt brutalisar; :~ styrka fortia brute ~tt klimat climate dur II s sjö verga, virga III s 1 myt (huldra) nympha 2 zool (rådjur) capreolo IV s (gräns) frontiera V v inte fullt ~ över omständigheterna non haber controlo total super le circumstantias; :jag rår inte för att non es mi culpa que; :~ för esser responsabile de; :~ med (orka) supportar, tolerar; :(kunna) esser capabile de, poter; :~ om esser le proprietario de, posseder; :~ på superar, vincer; :~ sig själv esser independente/in solitude VI v (ha makten) rular, regnar, governar; :~ över governar super råbalans :ekon balancio intermediari/de essayo råbandsknop :sjö nodo platte råbarkad :fig grossier, rustic, malgratiose, rude råbiff :kul steak eng steik tartare råbock :zool capreolo råd :I (anvisning) consilio, aviso; :(församling, nämnd) consilio, committee eng kömiti, comité fr; :bistå någon med ~ och dåd adjutar un persona per su consilios; :fråga någon till ~s prender consilio de/consultar un persona; :följa någons ~ sequer le consilio de un persona; :ge ~ consiliar, avisar; :kommer dag kommer ~ le tempore porta consilio II (ekonomisk möjlighet) moneta, medios pl; :(utväg) remedio, expediente; :ha ~ att haber le medios pl pro; :inte ha ~ med/till non haber moneta/medios pro, non poter financiar; :inte veta sig någon levande(s) ~ non saper que facer, esser desperate råda :I (ge råd) consiliar, avisar; :(förhärska) prevaler, regnar; :här råder fullkomlig tystnad hic prevale/regna silentio absolute; :~ bot på (avhjälpa) remediar II (ha makten) reger, regnar, governar; :~ över governar super rådande :(föreliggande) actual, presente rådata :data datos crude/prime rådbråka :hist submitter al supplicio del rota; :fig stropiar, guastar; :på ~d svenska in svedese stropiate rådbråkning :hist submission al supplicio del rota rådda :disordinar, disrangiar -d3-; :~ bort confunder, disconcertar råddig :disordinate, confuse, chaotic rådfråga :consultar, demandar consilio a, prender consilio de; :~ ett lexikon cercar in/consultar un dictionario rådfrågning :consulta(tion) rådfrågningsbyrå :agentia consultative rådföra :~ sig med consultar rådgivande :consultative; :~ församling assemblea consultative rådgivare :consiliero, consiliator, consultor rådgivning :consilio rådgivningsbyrå :agentia consultative rådgöra :~ med consultar rådhus :casa/domo municipal, municipalitate rådhusrätt :hist tribunal municipal rådig :expeditive, determinate, resolute rådighet :decision, resolution rådjur :zool capreolo rådjurskalv|rådjurskid :(el. rådjurskid) rådjurskilling zool capreoletto rådjurssadel :kul lumbo de capreolo rådjursstek :kul hanca de capreolo rådlig :recommendabile, opportun, consiliabile, prudente rådlägga :consultar, deliberar rådläggning :consulta(tion), deliberation rådlös :affollate, desperate; :bättre brödlös än ~ melio sin pan que sin ideas rådlöshet :affollamento, desperation, despero rådman :jur membro del corte municipal rådpläga :deliberar, conferer, consultar rådplägning :deliberation, discussion, debatto, consultation rådrum :(frist) termino, (de)mora; :ekon moratorio rådsförsamling :consilio rådslag :consulta(tion), deliberation; :hålla ~ consultar, deliberar rådslagning :deliberation, discussion, debatto, consultation rådslå :deliberar, conferer, consultar rådslående :consultative, deliberative rådsmedlem :consiliero rådsmöte :reunion del consilieros, reunion/session/assemblea del consilio rådsrepublik :hist republica sovietic rådstugurätt|rådsturätt :(el. rådsturätt) hist corte municipal rådsökande :consultante rådvill :indecise, confuse rådvillhet :indecision, confusion råg :bot secale råga :I s till ~ på allt (eländet) fig pro completar in excesso (le miseria/infortuna) II v (fylla med råge) cumular/completar abundantemente, (brädda) reimpler/plenar usque al bordo; :en ~ad sked un coclear plenissime; :en ~ad bägare un cuppa plen usque al bordo; :nu är måttet ~at! fig isto es le culmine!, basta!, suffice!, non pote devenir pejor! rågblond :de color de palea rågbröd :kul pan de secale, pan nigre råge :mesura abundante råget :zool capreola råglas :vitro crude/brute rågmjöl :kul farina de secale rågsikt :kul mixtura de farina de secale e farina de frumento/de tritico rågstrå :palea de secale rågummi :cauchu -tshu crude/brute rågvete :bot triticale rågåker :campo de secale rågång :frontiera/limite inter duo proprietates; :fig linea de demarcation råhet :cruditate, grosseria, brutalitate, rudessa råk :I (spricka i is) fissura in le glacie II (fiskrens) entranias pl de pisce råka :I v (träffa, möta) incontrar; :(händelsevis komma att) fortuitemente/accidentalmente/casualmente/per hasardo/per accidente; :(hamna) cader, venir, haber; :om du skulle ~ se henne si per hasardo tu la viderea; :~ ha sönder per accidente rumper/franger/fracassar; :~ i händerna på cader in le manos de; :~ i slagsmål venir al manos; :~ illa ut cader in difficultates; :~ träffa på någon per hasardo incontrar un persona; :~ ut för en olycka haber un accidente II s zool (corvo) frugilego råkall :humide e frigide råkalv :zool capreoletto råkas :incontrar se råkid|råkilling :(el. råkilling) zool capreoletto råkopia :foto copia non retoccate råkoppar :miner cupro crude/brute råkost :kul nutrition/platto crude, nutrimento non cocite råkurr :battalia, combatto, rixa råm :mugito råma :mugir råmande :s mugito, mugimento råmaterial :materia prime/brute råmjölk :lacte crude, prime lacte post un parturition de vitello råmjölkspannkaka :kul torta de lacte crude råmning :mugito råmärke :palo/poste de frontiera; :inom lagens ~n intra le limites legal/del lege rån :1 robamento, hold-up eng ap; :väpnat ~ robamento a mano armate 2 kul wafla råna :robar rånare :robator rånförsäkring :assecurantia contra robamentos rånförsök :tentativa de robamento rånjärn :forma/ferro a waflas rånkupp :robamento con assalto, hold-up eng ap rånmord :assassinato pro robamento/sequite de robamento, robamento con assassinato/con homicidio rånmördare :assassinator robator rånock :sjö extremitate de verga/de virga rånoffer :victima de un robamento con assalto rånstrut :kul cono de wafla rånöverfall :robamento con assalto, hold-up eng ap råolja :oleo crude/brute råpetroleum :petroleo crude/brute råplugga :studiar intens(iv)emente råraka :kul torta de patatas råris :kul ris integre råriva :kul grattar (in stato) crude rårörd :kul miscite (in stato) crude råsegel :sjö vela invirgate råsiden :text seta crude råsilke :text seta crude råskala :kul pellar (in stato) crude råskinn :fig persona grossier/rustic/malgratiose/rude råskiss :designo grossier råsocker :sucro crude/brute råsop :forte colpo de pugno råstekt :kul frite (in stato) crude råsten :matta råstoff :materia prime råstyrka :grande fortia (natural) råstål :aciero crude/brute råtta :zool ratto; :brun ~, kloak~ ratto brun/del cloacas; :råttorna lämnar det sjunkande skeppet le rattos quita/abandona le nave; :svart ~ ratto nigre råttbekämpning :(campania de) derattisation råttbo :nido de rattos råttdjur :zool (familj) muridas råttfälla :rattiera råttfärgad :de color de ratto råttfångare :exterminator/chassator sh- de rattos, rattero råttgift :ratticida, occide-rattos, veneno pro rattos råttjakt :chassa sh- de rattos råttplåga :plaga/invasion de rattos; :bekämpa ~ derattisar råttsvans :cauda de ratto råttutrotning :derattisation råttäten :rodite per rattos råvara :materia prime råämne :materia/substantia prime rö :bot canna röd :rubie, rubee, rubre; :bli ~ ruber, (e)rubescer; :göra ~ rubificar; :med rubefacer; :~ brännmanet zool cyanea capillate; :~ tråd fig filo conductor, thema fundamental; :Röda armén le Armea Rubie; :Röda brigaderna le Brigadas Rubie, Brigati rossi it; :Röda havet le Mar Rubie; :~a hund med rubeola; :Röda khmererna le Khmer Rubie; :Röda korset le Cruce Rubie; :~a vinbär bot ribes rubre/rubie; :rött kort sport carta rubie; :se rött fig irascer; :vara ~ i sina åsikter haber opiniones socialistic rödakorsare :membro del Cruce Rubie rödakorsflagga|röda kors-flagga|röda|kors|flagga :(el. röda kors-flagga) bandiera del Cruce Rubie rödaktig :rosse, rossastre, rubeastre rödalg :bot alga rubie rödbena :zool tringa rödbeta :bot betarapa (rubie) rödblindhet :med protanopia, protanopsia rödblommig :a/con flores rubie; :(rödkindad) con genas rubie rödblond :rosse rödblära :bot silene dioica lat rödbok :bot fago silvatic rödbrokig :(om ko) rubie e blanc rödbrun :rubie brun rödbrusig :rubicunde rödbröstad sångare|rödbröstad|sångare :zool rubecula, pectore-rubie rödek :bot querco boreal, robore rödfilter :foto filtro rubie rödfotad :zool rubipede rödfärg :color rubre rödfärgad :rubie, rubee, rubre rödgardist :pol guarda rubie rödglänsande :rutilante, rutile; :vara ~ rutilar rödglödgad :incandescente rödgråten :con oculos rubie per lacrimar/per plorar rödgrönblind :med daltonian, dyschromatoptic rubie-verde rödgrönblindhet :med daltonismo, dyschromatopsia rubie-verde rödgul :rutile; :~ slemskivling bot chroogompho rutile rödhake|rödhakesångare :(el. rödhakesångare) zool rubecula, pectore-rubie rödhalsad :con collo rubie; :~ gås zool branta ruficollis lat rödhårig :(om person) con capillos rubie, rosse, rossastre; :(om djur) con pilos rubie, rosse, rossastre röding :zool salvelino alpin rödkantad :~e ögon oculos con bordo rubie rödkindad :con genas rubie rödklint :bot centaurea jacea lat rödklöver :bot trifolio pratense rödkrita :oc(h)re rubie, rubrica rödkämpe :bot plantagine medie rödkål :bot caule rubie Rödluvan :Cappucietto Rubie rödlätt :rubee, rubeastre rödlök :bot cepa rödmalva :bot malva silvestre rödmosig :rubicunde rödmyra :zool formica rubie rödmåla :pinger in color rubie rödnäbbad :zool con becco rubie rödnäst :con naso rubie rödockra :rubrica rödpenna :stilo rubie rödpeppar :bot capsico rödplister :bot lamio purpuree rödprickig :con punctos rubie rödrandig :con strias rubie rödrosig :con genas rubie rödräv :zool vulpe vulpes rödsippa :bot hepatica nobile rödskinn :(indian) pelle rubie rödskjorta :pol camisa rubie rödskägg :(om person) (homine a) barba rosse rödsot :med dysenteria rödspotta :zool pleuronecto, platessa rödspov :zool limosa limosa rödsprit :alcohol denaturate rödspätta :zool pleuronecto, platessa rödstjärt :zool cauda-rubie; :svart ~ cauda-rubie nigre rödstrimmig :con strias rubie rödstrumpa :fig calcea rubie, membro de un militante organisation feminin danese rödsvingel :bot festuco rubre rödträ :bot sequoia sempervirente rödtunga :zool glyptocephalo rödven :bot agrostis capillar rödvin :kul vino rubie; :(lätt, franskt) claretto rödögd :con oculos rubie röja :1 (förråda) trair; :(avslöja) disvelar, revelar, exponer, deteger 2 (göra odlingsbar, odla upp) cultivar; :(hugga bort skog etc) deforestar, disboscar; :disarborisar; :~ minor deminar; :~ undan remover, (e)vacuar, disembarassar; :~ upp rangiar -d3-, poner in ordine; :~ ur vägen (mörda) assassinar röjare :(juvene) visitator sin invitation röjarskiva :orgia röjdykare :homine rana (deminator) röjning :(av mark) deforestation, disarborisation, disboscamento; :(av snö) (le) remover del nive; :(av minor) deminage -ad3e röjningstraktor :bulldozer eng buldouzö rök :fumo; :gå upp i ~ fig disparer/converter se in fumo, eclipsar se, dissipar se; :ingen ~ utan eld il non ha fumo sin foco; :inte se ~en av fig non vider le minime tracia de; :ta sig en ~ fumar un cigarretta/un cigarro/un pipa röka :(tobak, opium) fumar; :(matvaror) fumar; :tekn (desinficera med rök) fumigar; :~ som en skorsten fumar como un camino rökare :fumator; :sport colpo forte; :ej ~ nonfumator rökavvänjning :disaccostumation de fumar rökbar :fumabile rökbomb :mil bomba fumigene/de fumo rökbord :tabuletta pro fumatores rökdetektor :detector de fumo rökdykare :pumpero con masca/mascara/casco respiratori rökelse :incenso, olibano; :bränna ~ comburer incenso rökelsedoft :odor del incenso rökelsekar :incensario, incensorio; :svinga ~ rel incensar; :svingning av ~ incensation; :person som svingar ~ incensator, thuriferario rökelseoffer :sacrificio de incenso rökeri :casa/fabrica pro fumar rökfri :sin fumo rökfylld :fumose rökfärgad :de color de fumo rökfång :(över spis) cappucio de camino rökförbud :interdiction/prohibition de fumar rökförgiftning :intoxication/invenenamento per le fumo rökgas :gas de fumo rökgranat :mil granata fumigene rökgång :conducto de fumo, camino rökhosta :tusse de fumatores rökhuv :(över spis) cappucio de camino rökig :fumose rökighet :fumositate rökkanal :conducto de fumo, camino rökkupé|rökkupe :compartimento pro/de fumatores rökkvarts :miner quarz ty -ts nigre röklukt :odor de fumo rökmoln :nube de fumo rökning :(av tobak) (le) fumar; :(för desinficering) fumigation; :~ förbjuden non fumar, fumar prohibite, non-fumatores rökningsförbud :interdiction/prohibition de fumar rökpaus :pausa pro fumar rökpelare :colonna/columna de fumo rökpipa :pipa a fumar rökridå :cortina de fumo, nube artificial rökring :circulo de fumo rökrock :veste de casa/de interior rökrum :camera de fumar rökruta :(på skolgård) quadrato de fumar röksalong :salon de fumar röksignal :signal de fumo rökskada :damno(s) causate per fumo rökskadad :damnate per fumo röksky :nube de fumo rökskydd :protection contra le fumo rökslinga :spira de fumo rökställ :servicio de fumator röksugande :(om rökgång etc) fumivore röksugare :apparato fumivore röksvamp :bot lycoperdon rökt :kul fumate; :~ fisk/kött/lax/ål pisce/carne/salmon/anguilla fumate röktobak :tabaco a/de/pro fumar röktopas :miner quarz ty -ts nigre rökugn :furno pro fumar rökutvecklande :fumigene rökutveckling :formation/production/apparition de fumo rökvana :(sätt att röka) maniera de fumar; :(vanan att röka) habitude de fumar rökvarnare :detector de fumo rökverk :articulos de fumator/pro fumatores röllika|rölleka :(el. rölleka) bot achillea millefoliate römertopf :kul römertopf ty rön :(iakttagelse) observation; :(erfarenhet) experientia röna :(erfara) experir, haber, trovar; :(få känna på) suffrer; :~ samma öde suffrer le mesme sorte; :~ uppskattning haber/trovar echo/resonantia rönn :bot sorbo (aucuparia), sorbiero rönnbär :bot sorba rönnbärsfilosofi :minusprecio del cosas inaccessibile röntga :med facer un radioscopia Röntgen|röntgen :I Röntgen ty II röntgen med (röntgenundersökning) examine/exploration radiologic/radiographic, radioscopia; :(röntgenbestrålning) radiotherapia, tractamento con radios X, röntgenotherapia; :fys röntgen röntgenapparat :med apparato radiographic/de radiographia/de radios X röntgenavdelning :med section/departimento de radiographia röntgenbehandling :med röntgenotherapia, radiotherapia, tractamento con radios X röntgenbild :med, arkeol, konst röntgenogramma, radiographia röntgenblick :fig vista acutissime röntgendiagnostik :med, arkeol, konst diagnostica per radios X röntgenfotografering :med, arkeol, konst radiographia röntgenfotografi :med, arkeol, konst röntgenogramma, radiographia röntgengenomlysning :med, arkeol, konst radioscopia, fluoroscopia röntgengenomlysningsapparat :med, arkeol, konst fluoroscopio röntgenolog :med röntgenologo, röntgenologista, radiologo, radiologista röntgenologi :med röntgenologia, radiologia röntgenplåt :med radiographia röntgenspecialist :med röntgenologo, röntgenologista, radiologo, radiologista röntgenspektrum :fys spectro de radios X röntgenstråle :fys radio Röntgen, radio X röntgenstrålning :fys (emission de) radios X röntgenundersökning :med, arkeol, konst examine/exploration radiologic/radiographic röntgenvetenskap :med röntgenologia, radiologia röntgning :med radiographia rör :tubo, pipa, conducto, canal; :(till radio) tubo, valvula; :(på kanon) cannon; :anat tubo; :bot canna, junco; :(grässläkten) calamagrostis, ammophila; :sport (skridsko) patin (fixe) röra :I s (gytter) conglomeration, agglomeration; :(virrvarr) farragine, chaos; :(hoprörd massa) mixtura; :hennes liv var en enda ~ su vita esseva un chaos complete II v (ta på, nudda) toccar; :(sätta i rörelse) mover, agitar, mitter/poner in movimento; :(angå) concerner; :(handla om) tractar se de; :(göra rörd) commover, emover, emotionar; :rör ej! non toccar! ~ ihop miscer, fig (förväxla) commiscer; :~ om agitar; :~ sig mover se, displaciar se; :~ upp himmel och jord mover celo e terra; :~ ut miscer (con), agitar rörande :I (gripande) emotionante, pathetic II (angående) concernente, re rörblad :mus lingua de canna/de junco rörd :(gripen) emotionate, emovite rördrom :zool botauro stellate rörelse :(ändring av läge) movimento, motion, locomotion; :(organisation) movimento; :(företag) interprisa; :(gripenhet) emotion, commotion; :göra en kringgående ~ facer un movimento giratori/un giration/un rotation; :ständig ~ movimento perpetue; :sätta i ~ mover, mitter in motion, agitar; :sätta sig i ~ poner se in movimento/in motion; :underjordiska ~r pol movimentos clandestin rörelseenergi :mek energia cinetic rörelsefrihet :libertate de movimento rörelseförmåga :biol motilitate rörelsehinder :med disavantage -ad3e, impedimento, handicap eng hændikæp rörelsehindrad :med impeditive, invalide, handicapate; :~ person invalido, handicapato hæn- rörelseidkare :interprenditor rörelsekapital :ekon capital de exploitation rörelselära :med, gymn cinesiologia; :fys dynamica, cinetica, cinematica; :psyk (studiet av kroppsspråk) cinesica rörelsemuskel :anat musculo motor rörelsenerv :anat nervo motor rörelseorgan :anat organo motor rörelseresultat :ekon resultato de exploitation rörelsesjuka :med maladia motor rörelseterapi :med therapia motor rörelsetillstånd :permission de fundar un interprisa rörelsevinst :ekon profito del interprisa rörflöjt :mus flauta de canna; :hist calamo rörformig :tubular rörig :farraginose, turbide, confuse, chaotic rörighet :farragine, turbulentia, confusion, chaos rörledning :tubulatura, tuberia, tubulation, pipeline eng paiplain; :(för olja) oleoconducto; :(för gas) gasoducto; :(för dränering) aquiero rörlig :mobile, movibile; :biol motile; :(om person) vive, vivace, agile, preste, active, vigorose rörlighet :mobilitate; :(motorik) systema motor, locomotion; :biol motilitate; :(hos person) vivacitate, agilitate, prestessa, activitate, vigor rörläggare :installator de tuberias rörläggning :installation de tuberias rörmokare :emendator/reparator de tuberias rörmokeri :emendation/reparation de tuberias rörpost :currero per tubo rörring :tekn viriola rörskridsko :sport patin (fixe) rörsocker :kul sucro de canna; :kem saccharosa, sucrosa rörsopp :bot boleto; :läcker ~ boleto edulis lat; :~ar (familj) boletaceas rörsvampar :bot (familjer) polyporaceas (tickor), boletaceas (soppar) rörsångare :zool acrocephalo scirpacee rörtång :pincia(s) a tubo rös :se röse rösa :marcar per monticulos (de petras) röse :monticulo (de petras) röslägga :marcar per monticulos (de petras) röst :I 1 (stämma) voce; :följa sin inre ~/sitt samvetes ~ obedir le voce interne/interior/del conscientia; :med hög/ljudlig ~ in alte voce, a plen voce 2 (valsedel) voto, suffragio; :lämna sin ~ votar; :räkna ~er contar votos, scrutinar II (taklag) construction del tecto; :(övre del av trekantig gavel) parte superior de un fronton rösta :votar; :(med röstsedel) scrutinar; :avstå från att ~ abstiner se de votar/de voto; :~ blankt votar in blanco; :~ genom handuppräckning votar a mano levate; :~ ja votar pro/positivemente/in favor; :~ nej votar contra/negativemente, dar un/le voto contrari; :~ ner ett förslag repeller/repulsar/rejectar un proposition; :~ om ett förslag votar super un proposition; :~ på någon votar pro un persona röstantal :numero de votos röstavtryck :språk, data sonogramma röstberättigad :competente pro votar röste :(taklag) construction del tecto; :(övre del av trekantig gavel) parte superior de un fronton röstetal :numero de votos röstfiske :fig pisca de votos röstförlust :perdita electoral/de votos; :med aphonia röstförsvagning :med phonasthenia röstklang :mus timbro del voce röstkort :carta de elector röstläge :volumine del voce; :mus registro röstlängd :registro electoral/del electores röstning :voto, votation; :(med röstsedlar) scrutinio; :jfr omröstning röstningsprocedur :procedura/procedimento de votar röstomfång :mus registro de voce, tessitura, diapason röstplikt :deber electoral, voto/suffragio obligatori, votation compulsori rösträknare :contator de votos, scrutator rösträkning :scrutinio rösträtt :derecto de voto/de votar/de suffragio; :allmän ~ suffragio universal rösträttsålder :etate competente pro votar, etate de votar röstsammanräkning :scrutinio röstsedel :bulletin/scheda electoral/de voto/de votation, ballotta; :blank ~ bulletin de voto blanc; :ogiltig ~ bulletin de voto nulle/invalide röstsiffra :numero de votos röstskolka :abstiner se del voto röstskolkare :abstentionista röstskolkning :abstention (del voto), abstentionismo röstspringa :anat glotta, glottis, apertura glottal röststyrka :volumine del voce röstvärvning :(le) ambir pro votos röstökning :incremento in votos, ganio electoral/de votos röstövervikt :excesso/pluralitate de votos röstövning :mus vocaliso, vocalisation röta :I 1 s (förruttnelse) putrefaction, putrescentia, decomposition; :(ruttet ställe) loco/pecia putrefacte; :fig corruption 2 (tur) fortuna II v (bringa att ruttna) putrefacer, decomponer; :(ruttna) putrer, putrefacer se, putrescer, decomponer se rötangripen :putrefacte, putrescente, putride rötkammare :camera de/pro putrefaction/putrescentia/decomposition rötmånad :canicula, dies/jornos canicular rötning :putrefaction, putrescentia, decomposition rötsimpa :zool myoxocephalo scorpioide rötskadad :putrefacte, putrescente, putride rötslam :fango cloacal/de cloaca rötsäker :resistente a putrefaction/a putrescentia/a decomposition rötsår :med ulcere gangrenose rötägg :fig ovo putride röv :culo röva :robar, furar, rapinar, predar, raper rövaraktig :predatori, brigantesc rövarband :gang eng gæng de robatores, banda de brigantes/de robatores/de criminales rövarbaron :baron robator rövare :robator, raptor, brigante, bandito, predator rövarhistoria :fig historia inverisimile/improbabile rövarhövding :chef sh- de brigantes/de robatores rövarkula :nido/spelunca/caverna de robatores/de brigantes/de criminales rövarpris :få för ~ haber pro un precio multo avantagiose -d3-; :betala ~ pagar un precio astronomic rövarroman :litt roman(ce) brigantesc rövarromantik :romanticismo brigantesc röveri :rapineria, brigantage -ad3e, robamento rövhål :ano rövslickare :adulator rövslickeri :adulation